My life in the end: The Betrayal
by lobunaluna
Summary: El camino de la liberación, inicia con una traición. Este es su final y su renacimiento, comienza la batalla en la cuna de los enemigos. La confianza en el otro, se vuelve vital para sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya (Todas sus series) no me pertenecen.**

 **Lecturas anteriores: "My life in the end" y "My life in the end: Road to Betrayal"**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **El** **abandono**

-Señores y señoras representantes del consejo de seguridad, está confirmada el hecho de uno de los nuestros se encuentra con vida -Hizo una pausa- tras las lineas enemigas.

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma -El hombre le miró fijamente- Comandante Sage Canceris... No vamos a sacrificar tropas por un solo hombre.

-Pues claro que no lo haran -El representante de Rusia miro a su par- Como no es un mimado inglés...-El representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte le lanza una mirada helada al representante ruso- Deberíamos de tener en cuenta la posibilidad de rescatarlo, es el piloto de una unidad que vale millones de millones...

-Tenemos al hermano -La representante francesa les miro- No podemos arriesgar tropas, por un solo hombre -Informo la mujer- Lo lamento por la familia del piloto, pero es reemplazable.

-Han arriesgado tropas por civiles que lo unico de valor que poseían era dinero -Exclamo el representante de China, muchos le miraron de reojo. Era tema tabú en el consejo ese acto llevado a cabo años atrás- Estamos hablando de un piloto experimentado, su hermano es un novato... Tomaria años prepararlo y dejarlo al nivel del capitan Kardia Antico -Hizo una pausa- Y los años son dinero... Pero que no se les olvide una cosa...

-No tenemos tiempo -El de representante de Japon les observo- El cabo Antico, no esta listo para pelear... Necesitamos al hermano, para esta guerra. Ya usamos recursos para rescatar civiles, por una vez... Usemos los recursos del ejercito, con la finalidad que corresponde.

-Se llevará a votación. -Informó el presidente del consejo- Se decidirá si se movilizan o no tropas de la O.N.U al continente Americano.

 _Hotel, varias horas_ _después_ _._

-Malditos infelices... De todos ellos, solo cuatro estaban a favor de rescatarlo. -Dejo salir un profundo suspiró- Rusia, India, Japón y China... Los únicos que votaron a favor. -Que son los que forjaron la Defensa del Pacífico. Se acercó a la ventana y prende un habano frente a ella.

 _Terraza, a varias calles de distancia._

-Ha hecho la señal. -El francotirador comenzó a desarmar el arma.-No hay apoyo del consejo de seguridad... -Informo quedamente.-Ratas inmundas.

-Era de esperarse de esos cabrones, Alba... A ellos les falta la visión de los soldados. -desarmaron el rifle y lo repartieron en dos mochilas.- Sera mejor que demos avisó... -Saco el celular y mando una carita triste por mensaje.- Amo a los de inteligencia y sus mensajes... -Solto una amarga risa mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras.- ¿Crees que sospechen alguna vez?

-Estaremos muertos si llegan a descubrirlo.

 _En algún lugar de las costas del Mediterráneo, Italia._

-Señor. -El rubio dejo lo que hacia cuando la voz de la mujer llegó a sus espaldas.

-Tu voz dice más de lo que imaginas... -Informo mientras esperaba que la computadora terminara de descargar el archivo y colocaba en paralelo el funcionamiento otro.-Tengo algo para Minerva, un cambio en su código que le hará de respuesta mas rapida. -Le tendió un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento- Me desvele haciéndolo espero que lo disfrutes...

-No pareces sorprendido.-Comentó distraída, mientras tomaba el dispositivo- ¿Ya suponías que pasaria?

-Ya me lo veia venir... -Hizo una mueca, justo cuando los sistemas de iluminación estallan en toda la base. La mujer se cubrió con la carpeta, para evitar recibir la lluvia de vidrio-Nos quedamos sin luz... Supongo. -Las computadoras seguían funcionando dado que poseian un sistema aparte de alimentacion- ¿Puedes ir a ver cuanto tardaran en regresarnos la luz?

-Si, señor. -Replicó la mujer, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultara su breve sonrisa.

-Dile al comandante Haukeri, que cuanto más tarden... Mas tardaremos en tener listos los mechas... -Hizo una pausa- Y los jefes no quieren eso... tenemos que tener a estos cinco listos cuanto antes.

-Se lo dire, no se preocupe.-La mujer sonrió apenas- Le pasare el mensaje textual de sus palabras al comandante.

Tardarian casi siete dias en regresarle la luz al sector de armas especiales, tras llevar a cabo las reparaciones pertinentes y comprobar que no volvería a suceder. Se dio la orden de continuar con el proyecto... Solo que no se contó con que el ingeniero en jefe diera parte de enfermo y la reanudación del proyecto demoró dos semanas más.

 _Despachó de Defteros, Base_ _de la O.N. U "El S_ _antuario_ _"_ _._

-No lo van a ir a rescatar... -Milo apretó el puño, al mismo tiempo que apretaba a un mas sus dientes para contener las lágrimas de rabia- Esta vivo y lo dejaran morir allí… Son una basura.

-Cabo Antiko, El consejo de seguridad puede abandonar a tu hermano... -Defteros le miró- Pero los soldados no. Ahora más que nunca, iremos por tu hermano... -Hizo una pausa- Donde hay uno, hay dos... Y donde hay dos... Puede haber muchos más… El hecho que Kardia este vivo, es el faro de esperanza que muchos hemos deseado ver… Nos está marcando el camino a puerto seguro.

-¿De que habla? -Milo le miro confundido

-Puede que tu hermano, no sea el único soldado con vida -Defteros le miro- Eso solo se puede probar en contrando a Kardia.

-¿Creen que mi hermano no sea el único? -Dejo salir un profundo suspiro, antes de sonreír levemente.

-Exactamente, la prioridad será dar con tu hermano. -Le mostro la pantalla- Cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, por breves segundos, tu hermano conecta el GPS de su mecha. De esa forma podemos seguir sus movimientos.

-¿Entonces iremos a Belice? -Le miro con ligera esperanza en sus ojos, iban a ir a buscar a su hermano.

-En realidad a México. -Informo Defteros- segun la ultima señal, tu hermano estaba a 5km de dentro de Mexico, una vez pasada la frontera de Belice. -Le miro a los ojos- Creemos que se dirigen al norte. Pero no es seguro, necesitamos los satélites, pero estos son controlados por el coconsejo de seguridad de la ONU.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, debemos esperar... Cuando todo este listo, te pondremos al tanto a ti y al escuadrón.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Depende cual sea. -Le miró fijamente- ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

-Lo mínimo que pueden hacer por mis amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya: Clasico, TLC, Omega, ND y Episodio G no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **Hurto**._

Llevaban ya tres meses entrenando en los simuladores, habían logrado grandes progresos que incluso Aspros reconocía. Tenían que realizar todo, a pesar de la complicidad de sus superiores, con mucha cautela dado que los soldados de bajo rango y otros tenientes ignoraban el complot que se gestaba bajo las narices de la O.N.U.

Para Milo, esos tres meses eran la más agónica y cruel tortura, los mayores admitían que era (y por mucho) el que mejor dominio poseía sobre el mecha en el simulador. Cada vez que entraba a este, pensaba que esa era la misión de rescate de su hermano. Razón por la que casi perdía la tolerancia hacia los errores cometidos por sus amigos.

Solo tenia que cerrar los ojos y recordar que todos estaban ahí para ayudarle... Eso apaciguaba su sed de sangre y el desenfrenado marchar de su comportamiento. Ellos eran sus amigos, no estorbos como la parte más vil y sedienta de venganza que poseía quería hacerle creer. Esa parte que había nacido el mismo día que vio a los miembros del escuadrón Alpha-18 formarse sin su hermano, ese terrible día en su inocencia murió y una parte de su ser se fue con esta.

Esa parte de él, que día tras día pedía alimentarse con más odio y rencor hacia aquellos que dejarían morir a su hermano en territorio extranjero.

Si no fuera por sus amigos, no tendría problema de saciar la sed de sangre de esa bestia… Pero ahí estaban sus leales compañeros, haciéndola retroceder hacia lo más profundo de su mente. De regreso al lugar del que nunca debió de haber salido.

 _Despacho de Aspros._

-Me preocupa Antiko. -Defteros dejo su café a medio camino y observo a su gemelo. - Temo que pierda la cordura en el campo de batalla.

-Esta en esto, solo por su hermano... -Defteros le dio un trago a su amarga bebida- ¿Acaso fuimos tan diferentes? -Sus ojos mostraban una helada expresión, en ese instante podría ser difícil decir con certeza quien era quien. -Terminamos en este lugar... Por ser como ese muchacho, Aspros.

-Pudimos haber ayudado a Paradox... -Apretó el puño con fuerza- y a todos nuestro escuadrón, si esas ratas inmundas...

-Lo se muy bien, hermano, lo se muy bien. -Defteros se recargo en el sofá- También estuve ahí y vi las posibilidades de salvar a los nuestros pasar frente a nosotros, sin tener derecho a utilizarlas.

-Le daremos a un muchacho cuya psique se resquebraja día a día... -Aspros le miró fijamente- Una de las armas mas poderosas que posee el mundo.

-La destrucción de su mente, por su propia persona -Defteros sonrió apenas- terminara cuando este ahí... Cuando vea que no le hemos metido un farol... -No soportaría verlo sufrir de vuelta, me recordó a Aspros…

Miro a su hermano de reojo, Aspros había sido como Milo… Risueño y alegre, pero todo se había acabado cuando todo lo que juro proteger desapareció...

-Milo no confía en ti…-Comento Aspros sacándolo de sus pensamientos- En ninguno que no sea su equipo.

-Y hace bien -Hubo un peligroso brillo en la mirada.- Yo solo confió en ti, Aspros, a los demás siempre los tengo en la trayectoria de mis balas...

-Acabas de confirmar una sospecha que siempre tuve -Aspros tomo asiento y sonrío fríamente- Si dejaste morir al hijo del presidente de la ONU... -hizo una pausa- ¿Cierto?

-El chico solo resbaló durante un entrenamiento, no es mi culpa que se rompiera el cuello al caer. -Fue su serena replica, era la sencilla verdad, mientras recordaba esa practica en las montañas y una helada sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Al igual que Milo, una parte de ellos había muerto y se había llevado su fe en la humanidad... Hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de existir en el corazón de uno de ellos.

-Pudiste haber atajado su caída...- El mayor sonrió tetricamente.- Era el hijo del presidente de la ONU a fin de cuentas...

\- No importa quienes sean, los soldados solo son soldados y no se debe dar preferencias a nadie. -Hizo una pausa- Y a veces, es mejor aceptar lo que se tiene y marchar callados la boca -Aspros sonrió ante esas palabras, pero era una sonrisa fría y carente de emociones.

Esas heladas palabras habían sido dichas por el entonces presidente de las Naciones Unidas... Cuando Aspros y Defteros (de solo 21 años) le interceptaron en su visita a la base de Caracas que la ONU poseía, habían ido a suplicar el traslado de su única hermana sobreviviente (de 18 años) a un centro médico de mejor categoría. La negativa fue rotunda, Integra murió conectada a un respirador... Lo único disponible en el hospital, debido a la creciente falta de recursos por la guerra que azotaba en ese momento al país..

 _Habitación_ _de Milo y Camus, una_ _semana_ _después_ _._

Fueron despertados antes del alba por Defteros, quien les apremió a que se cambiaran rápido y se fueran al hangar de despegues más alejado de todo. Milo y Camus se miraron nerviosos, mientras caminaban por los pasillos casi desérticos.

-¿Y las cámaras? -Milo miro a Camus y se encogió de hombros.- ¿No nos verán los de seguridad?

 _Centro de seguridad._

-Dulces sueños. -Sisifo observo a todos los hombres profundamente dormidos. Les habían surtido a todos café adulterado, tomo su café con delicados sorbos... Se sentó en su lugar, se echara una profunda siesta... Si alguien los encontraba, no le echaran la culpa a él. Si el también estaba dormido... Observo las pantallas, desde la distancia alguien borraba los archivos de grabaciones y los datos de ciertos soldados.

Seis personas, dejaron de existir en la memoria de los archivos de la base.

 _Avión._

La nave de carga, de uso militar, llevaba ya varias horas de vuelo. Defteros estaba en la cabina hablando con los pilotos incluso cada tanto se les escuchaba reír a los tres. Milo paso su mirada por sus compañeros. Mu y Shaka dormitaba con las cabezas juntas usando mutuamente de almohadas. Aldebaran leía una novela de Agatha Christie (Milo aun se preguntaba de donde la había sacado) y Aioria...

-Aioria, deja quieto ese pie -Gruño Camus, la espera estaba poniendo nervioso al muchacho y el constante golpear de su talón con el piso ponía nervioso a Camus. Defteros apareció frente a ellos y Aldebaran le dio un leve empujón a los dos dormilones.

-Escuchen todos, yo bajo aquí... Los veré en unas horas. -Todos le miraron perdidos, hasta que al fin comprendieron porque estaba el Zodiac Géminis Dark con ellos en el avión. -Sus contactos serán dos personas, ambas serán fáciles de reconocer no se preocupen. -Saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Camus- no lo pierdas... O él me cuelga. -El muchacho guardo enseguida lo que se le dio en el bolsillo.

-¿Quienes son? -Preguntó, Aioria, con miedo de meter la pata.

-Él es el más importante, ella solo será un apoyo en caso de que tengan problemas para llegar a los mechas.

-¿Entonces si los vamos a robar? -Pregunto Mu notoriamente alarmado. Siempre había estado la posibilidades de comenzar su carrera delictiva internacional con un robo... Pero se había negado a creerlo. Pensó que sus superiores tendrían mas tacto y algo más de diplomacia..

-Digamos que el alto mando aún no autorizo que sean los pilotos... -Dijo con una sonrisa antes de subir a su mecha. Uno de los pilotos apareció y se dirigió a la compuerta, al mismo tiempo que el mecha comenzaba a deslizarse, gracias a unos rieles en el suelo, hacia la entrada.

-SUERTE DEF-La voz Camus la reconoció enseguida, a pesar que el viento la había distorsionado un poco- En breve aterrizamos. -Dijo el piloto cuando pasó junto a ellos.-El Cid es muy buen piloto, así que no se preocupen... Volar en zona montañosa es un juego de niños para él.

-Tu eres compañero de Kardia. -Manigoldo se detuvo y miró Milo a los ojos.

-No, soy el piloto que saca a tu hermano de apuros -Sonrió de medio lado y con sorna- Si hubiera habido apoyo aéreo como sugirieron algunos, capaz que tu hermano estaria aun de este lado del Atlántico... -Siguió su camino hacia la cabina, ignorando la desconfiada mirada de Camus.

 _Costas del_ _Mediterráneo_ _algún lugar de la_ _península_ _Itálica._

El avión aterrizo y los chicos observaron el firmamento comenzando a teñir de un intenso naranja. Ya estaba cayendo el sol y se aproximaba la noche. A todos les llego la fragancia del mar y muy distante el murmullo de las olas. En donde sea que estuvieran, lo único que sabían era que estaban cerca del mar.

Un hombre entrado en años se les acercó y se presentó como Hakurei Canceris-Altaris y les informo que estaban en Italia. Los chicos se miraron y por primera vez se preguntaron dónde habían estado viviendo todo ese tiempo. Al igual que Mu, el hombre que los recibió tenia la bandera del Tíbet en su chaqueta.

 _Sector de Armas especiales._

El hombre a cargo de el diseño y construcción de los mechas era un hindú llamado Asmita Barugo Viryuus. Era un hombre ciego, pero a todas luces por demás inteligente, lo suficiente como para saberse impune al mencionar distraídamente que Defteros le debía seis euros... Y que esperaba sinceramente que se los hubiera mandado.

Quería tomarse un café antes de salir de paseo...

* * *

Los mechas aguardaban pacientemente en sus respectivas posiciones: Hamal el mecha blanco con detalles marrones atrajo enseguida la atención de Mu.

-Asmita es partidario de que ellos eligen a sus pilotos, no nosotros a ellos. -Se encontraron con una mujer de cabellera índigo y grandes ojos verdes, en su chaqueta figuraba el nombre Atenis S.- Yo opino igual que él, pero los de arriba piensan que es una estupidez. Por eso le dan los buenos mechas a hijos de poderosos que quieren hacer de soldados. -Los chicos no replicaron nada al respecto- Falta uno, así que el piloto sobrante tiene que viajar con uno de ustedes. -Les miro de reojo antes de recargarse- No se preocupen por las cámaras, Asmita tiene todo el sector bajo su control.

-Señorita...

-Señora -Corrigió la chica a las palabras de Aldebaran- Me case con el mayor Sagita, Sísifo Sagita.. -Miro a los mecha- Ya no podemos esperar más, si no salen de aqui dentro de unas horas, mañana al medio día serán trasladados a las guarniciones de Europa donde solo harán acto de presencia

-¿Y el Scarlett Nedell?-Tras soltar la lengua, Milo se lamento haberlo hecho ¿Y si era una espía de la ONU? ¿Y si la mujer tenía órdenes de evitar el robo?

-De eso se está encargando Demonio. -Les miro- Hamal, Elnauth, Kaiser, Nike y Ganminides tienen que salir de aquí, antes que salga el sol.

-¿Y como planean sacarlos? -Pregunto al fin Aioria, mirando atentamente al mecha rojo y gris: Kaiser.

-Ustedes solo siganme -Saco una linterna de su bolsillo- Comenzaran las horas oscuras.

 _Sector de generadores. Al mismo tiempo._

Los dos pilotos que habían llevado a los jóvenes estaban con los generadores de la base, uno con el auxiliar y otro con el principal. Cada quien observando atentamente sus relojes, mientras colocaban las cargas electromagnéticas que habían traído escondidas en el avión.

-Ok... Se que como italiano no debería hacerle esto en mi patria -Activó el detonador- pero como hombre: esto es por Gioca y todos los huérfanos sacrificados de Venecia. -Murmuró unas palabras, con respecto a la posible profesión de la madre de los funcionarios, y apretó el gatillo. Los sistemas del generador primario detonaron, provocando una descarga eléctrica fatal para los sistemas.

 _Generador secundario._

-Esto es por ti, Mine -Apretó el detonador, mientras en su mano sostenía el relicario con la foto de su esposa: dejada a su suerte tras la orden de abandonar Bogotá. Su mecha no funcionaba, pero ella aún vivía cuando los altos mandos ordenaron abandonar el combate y arrojar misiles a la ciudad. Su esposa había quedado atrapada en su mecha al trabarse el mecanismo de apertura interno, la había escuchado desde el centro de mando... Presencio cuando el general a cargo, cortaba la comunicaron de su esposa con la base y ordenaba disparar los misiles.

Habían dejado a sus hijos, Shura e Izo, sin madre a sus tiernas edades d años... Pues él ahora les jodería la adquisición de sus preciosos juguetes. Eso no le regresaría a su esposa, pero saber que les quitaba algo que sin duda les importaba… Hacia agridulce su venganza...

 _Sector de Armas especiales. Al mismo tiempo._

Las luces se fueron y todo el lugar quedó en completa oscuridad. La luz de la linterna iluminó la cara de la mujer y luego a los chicos.

-Hora de moverse.

Llegaron en cuestión de menos de 5 minutos junto a los mecha, Asmita aguardaba junto al denominado Nike.

-Hable con Sage, nos quiere a los dos también... Ve por el Minerva yo cuido a los muchachos. -La chica le miro- Aprisa Sasha. -La mujer no tardó en salir corriendo. Los seis jóvenes no tardaron en descubrir que Asmita había abierto todas las cabinas.

-Milo, conmigo. -Le ordeno Camus, mientras subía a la cabina sentía que el corazón le estallaría por la fuerza de su palpitar. Asmita subió con Shaka al majestuoso Nike.-Elnauth, la entrada.-Aldebarán se dirigió a las puertas de hierro y se aseguró que su mecha deslice las dos hojas hacia los lados. Al mismo tiempo, las otras dos puertas se activaban ante el movimiento de la primera.

 _ **Nike**_.

-Habrá problemas cuando averigüen que cambiamos los sistemas de esas puertas -Escucho Shaka que el mayor decía burlón. Llevo su mano a la pantalla y toco un botón de manera precisa, era sorprendente su destreza a pesar de su ceguera- Escuchen todos si todo salio como se planeó, al final del túnel estará nuestro transporte -Toco algo más- Atenis...

 _ **-Despejando mi camino, los veo en el punto acordado.**_

-Te deje una sorpresa bajo el asiento, activarlo ante de ir hacia allí.

 **-Entendido. -** La conversación se cortó.

-Andando, no van a esperarnos eternamente. -Shaka maniobró los mandos y el mecha se pusieron en movimiento.

 _Final del túnel._

El mar eso les aguardaba al final del túnel y bajando el acantilado, un buque aguardaba. Parecía un porta aviones... En medio de la oscuridad navegaban sus tripulantes, si es que los había, dado la negrura era imposible decir si había algún alma en ese navío.

-Tenemos que...-Comenzó Shaka controlando su creciente pánico. Si había algo que jamas había contado con su visto bueno, eso eran las ideas suicidas y arrojarse al mar... Con un mecha robado, era suicida desde su perspectiva

-Si, no te preocupes... Lo diseñe para que ni la más grande idiotez comprometa al piloto, incluso si el piloto es idiota. -Shaka contuvo la necesidad de replicarle mordiéndose el labio.

 _ **-Sera mejor que tomemos velocidad... -**_ Escucho que decía Camus en la radio.

 _ **Ganminides**_.

-Milo, sujetarte... Esto va a ser...

-Suicida. -Fue la helada acotación de su amigo.

-Iba a decir complejo... -Informo Camus, sin duda para Milo era suicida dado que el no tenía cinturones fijando su cuerpo al asiento.- Agárrate Milo, por que esto va a ser... Suicida.

Al igual que los otros retrocedió, rogando que el portaaviones estuviera quieto y no en movimiento.

 _Portaaviones ._

Defteros estaba en cubierta, mirando hacia el lugar donde se supone tendrían que aparecer los jóvenes. El mecha oscuro que poseía era casi invisible en la penumbra con la que se encendieron las luces de la pista, para indicarle a los chicos donde caer.

-Ángel me copias.

 _ **-Fuerte y claro Demonio, aun no ha habido gran movimiento de la base... Pude ver autos moverse por los faros, pero nada más**_

-Entendido. -Apretó las manos en los mandos. -Vamos chicos... Ustedes pueden. -Vio salir un mecha del agujero: Kaiser aterrizo y rodó sobre la cubierta, frenando con su mano mecánica la ultima vuelta. Defteros se le aproximo y le indicó que se pusiera junto a él a un costado alejado de la pista. Hamal y Elnauth le siguieron con mejores aterrizajes. Nike casi no llega al porta aviones y por ultimo ingreso Ganminides.

Los mechas fueron posicionados en las rampas del portaaviones y descendidos bajo cubierta.

 _Interior_.

-Te juro, que casi me hago del miedo -Informo Camus, con una sonrisa nerviosa- Espero no tener que repetir la experiencia. Con lo salvaje que eres seguro lo haras con tu mecha ¿Cierto? -Milo no respondió- ¿Milo...?

-Estoy asimilando lo que acaban de hacer.. No me paso nada. -La cabina del mecha fue abierta y se dispusieron a bajar.

-Buenas noches, caballeros -Un hombre anciano idéntico al que habían visto en la base se les aproximó. Solo que en su chaqueta había una S y no una H.- Soy el general Sage Canceris-Altaris, y estoy a cargo de esta misión. -Ninguno replicó nada, aun sus emociones entumecen su hablar.-Supongo que quieres conocerle -Miró a Milo- esta por aquí...

Los guió hacia otro sector del navío y quedaron frente al mecha blanco y rojo.

-¿Mi hermano era el piloto original? -Los otros dejaron de observar al mecha y miraron a su amigo, casi ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada al vehículo de combate que emplearía de ahora en adelante.

-Si y encontraras las bitacoras de Kardia en su memoria -Al escuchar la voz, Camus se dio vuelta y se encontró con...

-¡Degel! -Milo y Camus fueron con él inmediatamente, ninguno de los dos creia que le volvería a ver.

-No sabiamos que eras parte…-Comentó Camus casi llorando de la alegría de ver a su hermano.

-No lo era. -El mayor los miro a todos- pero necesitabamos a el sargento Aqua, es muy bueno manejando redes y Asmita necesita apoyo con la tecnología.-Sonrió amablemente- Teniendo recursos tan buenos ¿Quien no los aprovecharia? -Camus se mordio la lengua y contuvo la necesidad de mencionar cierto evento reciente con el piloto de la nave que los llevó a Italia.

-¿Y exactamente qué es esto? -Pregunto Mu, asegurándose que su voz no le traicionara. Era un soldado y debía de comportarse como tal.

-Esto es el comienzo del proyecto Assassin. -Informo Asmita, que era guiado por Defteros.- ¿Cuantos mechas más debían abordar la nave?

-Tres ¿Por que? -Pregunto Sage, los más jovenes miraron con cierto recelo y especulación la puerta por donde habían llegado. Podría estar la posibilidad de ir corriendo a los mechas.

-Pues acaban de llegar. -Informó el unico que habia escuchado como rechinaba el metal al impactar los tres mechas.

-¿Que es este lugar exactamente? -Preguntó Mu al fin, obviamente era un barco… Pero queria saber que finalidad tenia en todo lo que se avecinaba.

-El centro de Mando, muchacho -Sage sonrio a Mu, esa sonrisa parecía más propia de un abuelo cariñoso que la de un militar que apoyaba una conspiración- Le sera mas dificil a la ONU encontrarlo si siempre esta en movimiento -Miro a cierto par- y más aun con Asmita y Degel jugando con los satélites.

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo II_**

 ** _Proyectó Assassin_**

Milo y sus cinco amigos (junto a Degel) fueron guiados al comedor del navio. Defteros aguardaba ahi con los demas involucrados en el complot. Milo tenia que reconocer que eran mas de lo que creía.

-Damas y caballeros. -El comandante Sage se puso frente a todos y les miro- Todos los aqui presentes, sacando al mayor ingeniero Asmita Viryuus y el teninete primero Defteros Alhena, conocen sobre el proyecto Assassin solo una parte. -Nadie dijo nada, dandole tiempo al anciano a tomar aliento- El proyecto fue creado con finalidad de no ser reconocido como parte de un plan propio de la O.N.U., a pesar de serlo.

-¿Como es eso? -Milo le miro perdido, ya les habia dicho Defteros algo, pero no terminaba de entender.- ¿Como es posible que seamos y al mismo tiempo no de la O.N.U.?

-Sencillo, muchacho -El anciano sonrio- Se planifico todo a espaldas de los integrantes del consejo de seguridad. -Los seis mas jovenes se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a observar al mayor de los presentes- Se crearon dos proyectos... El proyecto Centinela y el proyecto Assassin, ambos creados por el teniente primero Alhena -Miro a todos transmitiendo una profunda calma en sus ojos- El proyecto Centinela fue el que vieron los del consejo de seguridad... Que incluia la creacion de todos los vehiculos de combate a bordo de este navio -Hizo una pausa- este portaaviones, tambien es parte de dicho proyectó.

-¿Y por que tanto secreto? -Athenis miro al anciano- No logro comprender la razon de esos dos planes, a pesar que me hago una idea de las razones.

-Por que a lo largo de la historia, las naciones no han sabido cooperar en armonia. -Replico Defteros- Siempre que hay una guerra, hay politica moviendo alianza y armamento... Jamas el interes real de ayudar al que sufre o al pueblo. -Cerro los ojos- los unicos altruistas durante las guerras, son los médicos y los enfermeros que tratan de salvar a los heridos en situaciones de conflicto belico.

-El comite de seguridad, acepto hacer los mechas solo -Asmita comenzo con cautela - Si esos mechas aseguraban la proteccion del continente europeo... No para ser enviados al frente, si no para quedar guardados en algun hangar esperando a que cruzaran el Atlántico. Las naciones europeas, se han abastecido de armas y mechas los ultimos 25 años.

-Se llevan a los huérfanos y los enrolan en lugar de los hijos de los poderosos. -Informo Sage, Camus observo al piloto que le habia amenzado apretar la quijada con furia.

\- Esos chicos, remplazan a los hijos o parientes cercanos de los políticos y miembros del consejo de seguridad. -Defteros transmitía una frialdad absoluta.

\- Algunas naciones, cansadas de esta hipocresía apoyaron el proyecto Assassin para ser ejecutado antes que el Centinela. -Sage tomo la palabra con cautela, miro a los chicos- Los seis mechas que ahora emplearan para la batalla... Seran apoyados por el mecha de incurcion Minerva, el caza de combate Arcangel y el Zodiac Geminis Dark, del teniente primeto Alhena, que ha sido modificado para el fin de combatir en territorio americano. -Miro a Degel- Dado que actualmente el sargento Aqua es incapaz de pilotear el Zodiac Acuario aprovecharemos la cirscuntancias para hacerle modificaciones. -Degel asintio como respuesta a las palabras del hombre.- En caso de ser requerida su experiencia en el campo de batalla... junto a los otros mechas con los que muchos ya estan familiarizados.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora? Señor. -Pregunto Milo- ¿A que parte de América?

-A Bermudas. -Informo un joven sentado cerca de Degel- A menos que se cambie de opinión.

-A quien no lo concen -Sage indico al hombre- es el capitan Julian Solo, es quien diseño este porta aviones junto a Mayor Viryuus, estara a cargo de la navegación -El joven con bandera de la nación nipona en su chaqueta hizo una inclinacion de la cabeza.

-Si se me permite, regresare al puente. -Informó su deseo de manera solemne.

-Puede retirarse. -El joven realizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejo con paso altivo.- Por el momento no hay mucho que agregar, si alguno tiene alguna duda... Me temo que ya es tarde para bajarse -Embozo una pequeña sonrisa y saco un par de risas nerviosas- Con gusto las respondere en privado... Pueden retirarse.

 _Pasillo_.

-Sargento Aqua- Asmita se acerco a Degel- Creo que sera mejor que hechemos un vistazo a los satelites... Este barco va a ser buscado y tenemos que garantizar que no lo encuentren.

-Si, por supuesto.

 _Sala de informática._

Degel no estaba familiarizado con tantos programas específicos, si habia hecho antes ese tipo de accionar (en algunos casos solo a modo de practica un entra y sale antes de que te pillen). Vio que Asmita se colocaba un auricular.

-Cualquier cosa solicitame ayuda... -Dijo el rubio mientras las computadoras entraban en linea con los sistemas de la O.N.U y de muchos otros países. -Oficialmente... Empesaremos a desaparecer del mapa

 _Centro de mandó._

-Señor -Shion se paro ante el ingreso del superior al puente de mando- Tenemos 36 horas para llegar al Atlantico antes que las fuerzas de la O.N.U y las propias de las naciones nos cierren el paso

-Pues... En ese caso -Miro al encargado de la navegación- Capitán, pongamos a prueba la velocidad del Poseidón..

-Sera un placer. -Hacia tiempo que quería poner los motores a su máxima potencia.

-Teniente Libris. -El hombre de origen chino observo al hombre- Asegurese que cada arma este lista, aunque no es lo correcto... Si hay que pelear, se peleara evitando la mayor cantidad de victimas posible ¿Comprendido?

-Entendido, señor.

 _Sector de Carga, al mismo tiempo_.

Milo observaba al Scarlet Needel, el imponente mecha que aguardaba a que despues de meses se lo pusiera en funcionamiento. Abrio la cabina e ingreso al compartimiento destinado al piloto.

 _Interior del mecha_

El asiento estaba regulado para Kardia, dejo salir un suspiro tras recordar los casi 20 cm que su hermano le sacaba en altura. Kardia era mas alto y mas corpulento que él, se sintio diminuto al ocupar su lugar...

-Cuando te libere... Recuperaras tu lugar como piloto del Scarlet... -No termino de decir eso cuando los sistemas se encendieron- ¿Por que te prendes? No di ninguna orden. -En la pantalla mas pequeña conenzaron a aparecer unos números y el rostro de Kardia no tardo en estar ahi.

- **Bueno... Milo si estas viendo este video hay dos opciones: Me mandaron al otro lado del estigia o me remplazaron por ti; si es eso ultimo eres un mal hermano menor** -Milo sonrió al ver a Kardia negar con el dedo y con fingido enojo en su semblante- **Muy feo de tu parte... Luego de todas las veces que te baje el tarro de galletas enano me pagas sacandome el puesto, muy mal de tu parte.**

-Kardia... -Sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas. La imagen de Kardia bajando el codiciado frasco de galletas aparecio en su mente. Se veia a si mismo con su ropa de prescolar y a su hermano con el uniforme del primario bajando el tarro floreado. Recordar esa escena le hizo llorar aun más.- Kardia... Eres un... Maldito... -Sabias que eso me haria llorar ¿No es cierto bastardo?

- **Milo, por si esas cosas estas viendo esto por que estoy muerto** -Kardia dejo salir un profundo suspiró, mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- **Programe al Scarlet para que reproduciera el video... Ante el reconocimiento de tu voz... hice que el Zodiac grabara tu voz en una de nuestras tantas charlas.** -Se mordio el labio hasta que logro sin duda dominar sus pensamientos y sentimientos- **No te enojes por no haberte contado nada... Es que queria que no fueras tan estupido para seguirme... Es una mision peligrosa... Vas directamente a Yucatán. Donde esta el origen de todo** -Vio como las lagrimas corrian por los ojos de su hermano- **Por favor, Milo, cuidate cuando estes alli... Sabes que estare contigo a cada segundo, pero yo...** -sonrio de la misma manera que Milo recordaba, era esa sonrisa que ponia cuando iba hacer una broma estupida- **Por lo mas que quiera no voy a poder controlar el mecha por ti, asi que hermanito...Cuidate.** -Otro silencio, Milo entendia que su hermano no queria ser cursi y por eso divaga con esos temas- **Te quiero, enano, recuerda eso siempre y que no importa donde este... Siempre te voy a cuidar.**

-Kardia... -Milo congelo la imagen al tocar la pantalla, su hermano habia tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que algo le pasara y que le otorgaran el mecha a él. Por alguna extraña razón, lo habia tenido en cuenta y le habia dejado un mensaje que solo el pudiera escuchar.- Tambien te quiero hermano... Y voy a liberarte.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya(Todas sus series) no me pertenecen._**

 **Capítulo III**

La realidad.

-Coloca tu mano ahí -Con algo de recelo, Camus obedeció la orden de Asmita, la pantalla se iluminó y paso un haz de luz varias veces- Ahora tenemos tu firma biométrica... También tenemos el de tu retina, por tus estudios médicos. Ese lo hará el visor del casco, tiene un sistema integrado que lee tu retina. -Desconecto el cable y salió de la cabina- El mecha reconoce solo a tu persona como piloto, tienes que darle un comando que solo tu sabrás.

-¿Por que hacen esto? -Camus le siguió por la pasarela, luego le daría el comando al mecha- ¿Que pasa si me matan?

-Para matarte, primero tendrían que destruir el mecha.

-¿Y si me matan fuera del mecha?

-En ese caso, el siguiente idiota que intente pilotear -Volara en miles de pedazos- No podrá hacerlo, los seis mechas están actualmente sincronizados para que cualquiera de ustedes seis pueda tripular en caso de ser necesario.

-¿Y si por alguna razón tiene que pilotear otro el mecha?

-En ese caso... -Asmita se detuvo en el borde de la escalera- Solo funcionarán las capacidades primarias de locomoción y las de armamento se bloquearán... Los técnicos no necesitan armas, pero antes de atreverse a moverlo tienen que identificarse con un comando especial.

-Algo similar es lo que pasa cuando un aliado se cruza en la mira ¿Cierto? -Asmita guardo silencio- Los mechas no ejecutan ataques si se expone a los del mismo bando... Así fue en los simuladores.

-Solo funciona entre ellos seis, Camus, no se aplica para los otros mechas de la O.N.U. -Replicó en tono frío, antes de alejarse por la pasarela.

 **Hamal.**

Mu apretó un poco los labios al escuchar, con absoluta claridad y ver con gran definición, la charla que Camus y Asmita habían sostenido en la pasarela. Que no reconociera a los mechas de la O.N.U como aliados le ponía nervioso... Tanto como el hecho que ahora fuese visto como un traidor internacional. Poso su mirada en los comandos del mecha.

-Carnero Blanco, Mu Arianis. -Los sistemas del mecha se pusieron en línea, por primera vez bajo el comando de Mu.- Veamos que hay aquí- accedió sin problema a la programación de este (algo que no había podido hacer antes por carecer de identificación ante Hamal).

Como había dicho Asmita, los mechas estaban enlazados para reconocer las cualidades biométricas de sus pilotos y su patrón genético (En caso del Scarlett Nedell figuraban dos pilotos)...

Reviso un poco en los comandos básicos, si no entendía mal…

-No puede ser… -¿Esto es una broma?

 _Camarote de Camus y Milo, una hora después._

-Tienen un protocolo de autodestrucción… Incluso puede activarse con nosotros dentro. -Camus le miro sorprendido, lo mismo se aplicaba para los otros menos Milo.- ¡A ti no te parece sorprender! -Bramo el muchacho.

-Kardia... En el video que me dejo, adjunto unas "cosillas" para que tuviera en cuenta. -Replicó tras bajar la mirada- Creo que mi hermano ignoraba la existencia de los demás mechas o la verdad no le importaba… -Conociéndolo es muy probable que le diera igual los otros mechas.- Solo me menciono ciertos "detalles" que tiene Scar...

-¿Acaso le pusiste un apodo al mecha? -Pregunto Aioria divertido, tratando de destruir la tensión que había generado la revelación de Mu.

-Mi hermano lo llama así y parece ser que al mecha le agrada el nombre... -Replico mientras miraba hacia un costado- Responde al comando de voz de "Scar" ...

-Le podríamos pedir a Asmita que desactive el sistema de autodestrucción si es lo que te preocupa. -Informó Aldebarán tranquilo, algo le decía que había leído algo así en un manual- A pesar de su frialdad parece una persona razonable...

-Podríamos hacer el intento -Replicó Shaka sentado en posición de loto en la cama de Milo- A parte, como dijo Canceris-Altaris: Una vez a bordo no podemos bajarnos. -Dejo salir un profundo suspiro- Creo que la única salida es la diplomacia.

-Hablamos de suicidio... -Replicó el muchacho apretando los dientes.- Tienen un dispositivo para que volemos en pedazos...

 _División de comunicaciones._

-No, chicos... -Degel miraba a los jóvenes, mientras Asmita le cedía la palabra tras un hondo suspiro. -Incluso mi mecha tiene una modalidad de autodestrucción. -No era necesario leer pensamientos para saber que Asmita los considerabas cobardes… o en el peor de los casos: idiotas.

-Es una medida estándar obligatoria para todos los mechas -Informo el rubio, en una de sus orejas tenía un pequeño artefacto que le comunica verbalmente el contenido de las pantallas.- Incluso los Soul-G los tienen... Pensé que lo sabían, por eso no lo mencione. -Claramente había cierta desilusión en su voz, sin duda los consideraba unos idiotas.- Esperaba más de los pilotos que eligió Defteros.

-¿Y lo de volar en pedazos si no es su piloto? -Acuso Mu con recelo, sin duda estaba algo dolido en su amor propio- ¿Eso es estándar? -Esa parte dejo boquiabierto a los otros cinco, Mu se lo había guardado como as bajo la manga..

-No, eso es una medida de seguridad… extra -Replico Asmita- Los mechas tienen un registro biométrico de todos los involucrados del proyecto Assassin. Esas máquinas se crearon para atacar al enemigo -Se sentó derecho y llevo su mirada vacua ha ellos- Como bien me pregunto Camus hoy… ¿Que pasaría si alguno muere fuera de su mecha? Lo de auto destrucción si no es el piloto, es por si quien los mata es un enemigo que quiere robar el mecha... Si es alguien de la O.N.U, el mecha no volara en pedazos, solo se bloquea.

-Eso me parece algo extremo -Replica Degel ante de concentrarse en la pantalla que tenia delante, claramente quería cerrar el tema de una vez por todas- Pero en ciertos puntos lo entiendo…

-¿Y por que se bloquean?

\- La O.N.U podría hacerlos en serie…-Informó Asmita.- Tienen los recursos y mis planos.

-¿Si es asi por que no lo hacen? -Mu les mira fijamente- ¿Por que solo uno de cada modelo?

-Por que solo hay seis naciones con el poderío militar y económico que "merecen" tener esa clase de mechas. -Replicó Degel, al mismo tiempo que Asmita tamborilea sus dedos por encima de su codo- Yo siempre supe del proyecto Assassin. -El rubio ladeo la cabeza y "miró" en dirección del piloto.- Por eso no me fue difícil aceptar cuando me lo dijeron. Lo se desde hace más de tres años.

-Como... -Hizo una pausa- ¿Cuando te dijo?

-La misma noche que le propusieron ser el piloto. -Replicó Degel y luego miró a Milo- Tu hermano creía... Que el proyecto Assassin era lo correcto. -Miro a Asmita- y espero sinceramente que no estuviera equivocado.

-Espero lo mismo -Replicó el rubio- Ya que anduviste de metiche en mi programación -Obviamente se dirigía a Mu- Ven a darnos una mano con la desviación de satélites.

-¿Yo? -Mu se señalo a si mismo.

-Suerte Mu. -Aioria lo empujo hacia adelante y le hizo gesto a los demás de irse.

-Luego nos vemos Degel- Se despidió Milo con una sonrisa divertida, sin duda Mu se súper divertirá con esos dos- Ya no le interrumpimos más, Mayor, gracias por aclarar las dudas.

-Cuando gusten. -Replicó el otro distraído, mientras Mu temeroso tomaba lugar junto a él.- Presta atención, chismoso, realizar un desvío de satélites es todo un arte.

-Si, señor.

 _Cubierta, horas después._

Milo estaba sentado en proa, justo donde terminaba la pista de despegue, observando el ancho mar frente a él. Aun es de día, pero el sol comienza lentamente a ocultarse en el horizonte y tiene que reconocer que es una vista hermosa. Deja salir un suspiro cuando siente los pasos acercarse a él, esos pasos solo pertenecen a una persona.

-Seguramente la idea de empujarme es tentadora -Hizo una pausa- ¿No? -Sonrió- Aioria.

-Si fuera tan infantil como crees, si. -Replica mientras toma asiento junto a él en el frío asfalto- Estoy preocupado por Aioros... -Milo le miro y dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Te preocupas mucho por Aioros? -Pregunto al fin tras un breve silencio.- Tu hermano esta bien, Aioria… Esta en casa.

-¿Y si lo meten a prisión por mi culpa? -Le miro alarmado- O lo lastiman durante el interrogatorio...

-No lo creo... -Le sonrió- dudo que nos hayan hecho salir sin antes haber borrado nuestras huellas... No se arriesgará a que nos pongamos en su contra... -Aioria sonrió levemente.

\- Aun así, me preocupó por mi hermano...

-Seguramente estará bien. -Milo le sonrió- Pero si quieres le preguntamos al general, si sabe algo de tu hermano.

-No creo que sepa… -Aioria miro el agua bajo ellos.

-Más que prometernos averiguar, no creo que vaya a pasar.

 _En algún lugar de Atenas._

-¿Hemos sido claro Sargento Lintia-Sagite?

-Si, señor. -Replicó el muchacho con un uniforme formal del ejército de Grecia. Se sentía raro usando traje, corbata y zapatos. Se había acostumbrado a los borcegos, los pantalones de tela gruesa y la remera de algodón.

-Su silencio es vital para la misión que se le ha encomendado a su hermano. -Golpeó la ventanilla y la puerta fue abierta- Guarde silencio con respecto a lo vivido durante estos años o se le acusara de alta traición a la nación y será juzgado por un tribunal militar. -Hizo una pausa- Llegado el momento nos comunicaremos, hasta entonces aguarde las instrucciones.

-Si, señor, comprendo los términos. -Bajo del auto, la puerta se cerró tras él y vehículo arranco al poco tiempo.

Observo la calle frente a él.

¿Cuantas veces había transitado esa calle en su vida?

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro y comenzó a caminar, sintió miradas sobre él ¿Alguno lo reconocería? ¿Sabían que era él o 8 años fuera de casa habían alterado su apariencia... ? La gorra cubría parcialmente su rostro, se lo había puesto así para evitar miradas. Sentía su modesto bolso por demás pesado, solo lleva un par de prendas y el arma reglamentaria.

Pero esas pocas prendas y esa arma le hacen sentir que transporta ladrillos.

 _Casa de Aioros y Aioria._

Escucho el llanto de su madre tras la puerta, a su padre decirle que tal vez no era lo que imaginaban...

Sin duda sus padres habían visto a un soldado, la cocina da a la calle, alguien con traje que se acercaba a su puerta y tocaba timbre era el peor presagio según recordaba.

-Tendría que haberme quitado la gorra.

Estaban al otro lado de la puerta y escucharlos les partía el alma. Puso su dedo sobre el timbre, sentía la boca seca e incapaz de articular palabra ¿Que diablos me pasa que no puedo hablar? Así que hizo lo que solía hacer cuando olvidaba la llave.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, su madre tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas... Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, por lo tanto se quito el sombrero y sonrió para ella.

-¡AIOROS! -Su madre se arrojo sobre él y lo abrazo o eso intento dado que su talla le impedía a su madre rodearlo con sus brazos. Su padre también lo abrazo, él estaba paralizado. Durante años se había preguntado cómo sería volver a casa. Sus padres le hicieron entrar a su humilde residencia, en el mismo instante que los vecinos se agrupaban en la vereda para saber que había pasado.

 _Sala de estar._

-¿Y tu hermano? -Ahí estaba la pregunta, era un secreto a voces que su madre siempre había tenido debilidad por Aioria. Pera era comprensible en ese momento, le había arrebatado a sus dos hijos y quería saber que era de su dulce benjamín...- ¿Donde esta Aioria? ¿Va venir también?

-En una misión. Mas no puedo decirles -Dejó quieta la gorra con la que había estado jugueteando por los nervios, la depositó sobre su muslo, le habían cortado el cabello para hacer parecer que realmente había estado en el ejercito griego… Extrañaba sus bucles.- Por que no me comento mucho… Lo lamento.

-¿En qué clase de misión está tu hermano? -Pregunto su madre al borde del llanto.- ¿Puede resultar herido?

-No lo se. Te juro que no lo se -Miro la gorra- y si es posible... No me pregunten... Por la guerra. -Su padre le apretó el hombro a su esposa, esta cerró la boca. Había entendido la orden del hombre.

-Seguro tienes hambre... -Su madre se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa enmarcada por las lágrimas antes de salir de ahí. - Te preparare algo.

-¿Mi habitación sigue donde esta? -Su padre le indico la modesta escalera.

 _Habitación de Aioros._

-¿Por que te enviaron a casa? -El chico dejo las fotos que habían quedado de su adolescencia.- Nunca los regresan... Es muy raro que lo hagan y si vuelven... Lo hacen en un ataúd cerrado. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Que paso hijo?

-Licencia psiquiátrica -Saco un papel del interior de su chaqueta- No le digas a mamá... Pero al parecer... La misión de Aioria tiene que ver con que se me diera de baja a pesar se estar cuerdo...-El hombre cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo mayor perdido.- No se a donde fue mi hermanito... Y para que me hayan dado una licencia y me enviaran a casa...

-Tiene que ser algo grande...-Concluyó su padre- ¿Contra que se pelea realmente?

-Si te respondo el trato que hizo Aioria...-lagrimas cayeron, realizando un trayecto desigual y torturante. -¿Por que lo hizo?

-Por que te ama... -Su padre tomo su rostro y le hizo mirarle.- Por eso lo habrá hecho...

-Me matare si algo le pasa a Aioria... Pedazo de idiota, en la base iba a estar a salvo. -El hombre guardó silencio, lentamente fue abriendo la puerta y abandono la habitación.

Su hijo necesitaba algo de soledad. Aioros se quedo sentado en la cama, llorando en silencio y agradeciendo la privacidad.

 _Camarote del comandante. Portaaviones Poseidón. En algún lugar del Egeo._

-Tu hermano recibió una baja honorable.

-¿Y eso que significa? -Aioria miro presa del temor a Sage.

-Significa que no es parte del ejército -Milo le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Su hermano recibió una baja psiquiátrica, una hora después de que ustedes salieran de la base...-Informo el hombre- Alguien al parecer puso el nombre de su hermano en donde se supone que tendría que decir Degel Aqua. -Sonrió- Un pequeño error de tipio, supongo. -Junto sus manos- Ahora su hermano ha de estar en casa...

-Entonces... esta bien... -El hombre sacó algo de una gaveta de su escritorio.

-Si guardan silencio... Podría prestarles esto. -Miró a Milo- Vamos por el resto de tu escuadrón -Le tendió el artefacto negro a Aioria- Supongo que recuerda su teléfono... No es necesario aclararle ciertas cosas ¿Cierto? -El chico asintió y tomo el teléfono con manos temblorosas.-Puede hablar con ellos, hasta que lleguemos con sus compañeros.

 _Pasillo_.

-¿Por que no le dijo que yo pedí que sacaran a Aioros del ejército?

-Por que eso te corresponde a ti -Sage le miro.

-No veo razón para decirle, es algo que hice por que sabía que se merecían algo por ayudarme.

\- Eres un buen amigo, cabo Antico y fue una pena que no pudiéramos cumplir la otra parte.

-Creo que Camus prefiere a Degel cerca suyo. -Milo sonrió levemente, su amigo había estado hablando de la dicha que le daba estar con Degel hasta dormirse. Lo había hecho, por sus amigos… solo por eso. Sonrió al recordar el rostro de Defteros cuando le pidió que diera de baja a los hermanos de sus amigos, quería que los chicos pudieran vivir con la calma de que sus seres queridos estarían lejos de la guerra por mucho tiempo más.

 _Camarote del comandante._

-¿Hola?-Era ella, había respondido al segundo timbrazo- ¿Hola? ¿Quien habla?

-Mamá...

-¿¡AIORIA!? -No demoró en escuchar el llanto de su madre.

-Soy yo... Aioria -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Si, soy yo... ¿Aioros ya llego? ¿Están bien? ¿Y papá? -Hizo una pausa- Si, soy yo... Soy Aioria, papá. Estoy bien… No, no puedo decirles donde estoy, mamá, me dieron unos minutos de teléfono, así que no puedo hablar mucho… Si también los quiero… y los extraño…

 _Continuara_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Omega, Saita Sho, ND y Episodio G. NO ME PERTENECEN

 _Capitulo IV_

 _Gatos y ratones._

-Según esto ya estamos navegando al norte de las Islas Canarias, supongo que si trazamos una línea recta llegaremos a Barbuda -Milo estaba sentado en la butaca de su mecha, Camus estaba parado tras él y miraban la marcha desde una de las pantallas menores.-Siempre quise conocerlas... -Admitió Milo- Algunos mitólogos, dicen que los griegos la consideraban las Islas de los Bienaventurados.

-No creo que podamos hacer una escala para vacacionar.

-Cuando esto terminé -Se bajaron del mecha- Nos sentaremos en un bar de esas islas a beber nuestra primer cerveza.

-Nuestra primera cerveza mirando al mar... En las Islas Canarias. -Camus sonrió levemente- Me agrada la idea... -Tenían casi 21 años y jamás habían realizado algo tan pueril como beber una cerveza.

-Deberíamos ir a decirle a los chicos... Capaz que les agrada la idea. -Observaron a Aioria subir por la pasarela, con el traje especial puesto y activar la apertura de la cabina de Kaiser. Los chicos se miraron dudosos y corrieron hacia él para saber que se traían entre manos los altos mandos.

¿Y si mandaban a su amigo a alguna misión solo?

-Aioria. -El chico se dio vuelta y les miro. la preocupación era palpable en el rostro de sus amigos.

-Me ordenaron caminar un poco por la cubierta con Kaiser, para acostumbrarme a su andar... Creo que va a ser para todos por igual... -Sonrió, desde que había hablado con sus padres, solía hacerlo seguido- despejen la pasarela o no podre salir.

Tras un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos dos, corrieron a cubierta a ver que tal le iba a Aioria en sus primeros pasos no presionados por un escape. Observaron a Kaiser aparecer en cubierta lentamente, el mecha rojo oscuro y gris sin duda poseía su atractivo visual. Este tenia la cualidad de ser de uno de los mas aptos para combate de corta distancias.

 _En algún lugar de México, al mismo tiempo._

Kardia tenia los ojos cerrados, tanto Quetzal como el Zodiac Escorpio necesitaban un respiro al igual que sus pilotos. De momento estaban dentro de un centro comercial, o eso acusaban sus vidrieras destruidas y su fachada. El pitido le hizo abrir los ojos, esperaba no tener que escucharle por un tiempo.

-Pareciera que tuvieras un detector de momentos en que duermo. -Gruño tras activar el comunicador- la idea es descansar Cal...

- **Llevamos varias horas aquí... Deberíamos movernos.**

-Cal... Déjame descansar un poco más-Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir posando su mirada en el Milo de la imagen ¿Lo habían reclutado para ocupar su lugar? ¿Le habían informado que estaba con vida o dicho que no sabían nada de él?- Realmente, Cal, necesito dormir... Esto de dormir entrecortado o no dormir me esta matando.

- **Supongo que es una expresión.**

-Cal, silencio por una hora... Te lo pido por favor.

- **Estaré en guardia mientras descansas... Aprovecharé para revisar los sistemas y ver si puedo ingresar a los sistemas de ellos.**

-Mientras guardes silencio... Has lo que quieras. -Replica mientras cierra una vez más los ojos, la idea de dormir un poco le saco una leve sonrisa.

 **Quetzal**.

 ** _-Ingresa a los archivos que contengan la ubicación actual de las tropas de mobile suit. -_** Hizo una leve mueca- **_Nada... Localiza a las tropas terrestres no pertenecientes a la división de mobile suit._** -Observa atentamente el contenido de las pantallas- **_Carajo_**. -Detiene su mano a medio camino, la distancia con las tropas terrestres es lo suficientemente extensa como para permitirle dejar dormir a Kardia por una hora.

Cuándo le había visto descender del mecha, hace dos días, por primera vez noto el estado del hombre. Kardia estaba realmente cansado, y para ser honesta ella también lo estaba.

 ** _-¿A quien quiero engañar? Yo también estoy cansada, llevamos tres meses aquí... Y aun no salimos del territorio que Kardia llama México._** -Activo en el sistema radar de su mecha, una zona limité de hasta qué punto no se consideraba peligroso la cercanía de las tropas terrestres. - **_Con esto será suficiente, para tener un radar más amplio debería enlazar mi red con ellos...y seria una estupidez._**

Cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el asiento, ella también necesitaba dormir.

El sistema de alarma la despertó, observó las pantallas y sintió como el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su piel. Estaban muy cerca, más de lo que hubiera creído que estarían cuando se activase la alarma… O era que su profundo sueño no le había permitido escuchar los sistemas gritando la emergencia.

 **Zodiac Escorpio.**

- **Kardia. Kardia ¡KARDIA MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA!** -Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, realmente había disfrutado el dormir sin soñar.- **Tenemos que movernos ¡KARDIA! ¡KARDIA!**

-Ya te escuche…- Puso los sistemas en línea, no quería que volviera a gritarle.- Sistemas en línea, a movernos. -Mientras no disponga de armamento, debemos evitar todo tipo de combate… - Cal, aguarda un momento, capaz que solo tengamos que jugar al gato y al ratón… puede que con escondernos sea suficiente...

- **No tienes armamento.**

-Pero tu si… -Hizo una pausa- mal no me va con el cuchillo y la espada… -lo pensó un poco, estaba seguro que había visto algo cuando iban hacia allí.- Tengo una idea… espero que funcione.

 _Calle principal. 45 minutos después._

Las personas avanzaban por la calle con paso militar, Kardia reconocería un pelotón de reconocimiento apenas lo viera a kilómetros de distancia y ese de ahí era uno. Se insultaba a si mismo por no haberlo agarrado antes, todo indicaba que aún funcionaba a pesar de tener más de 50 años. Lo único que tenia que rogar es que la pólvora de las balas aún fueran útiles…

-Escúchame, Dios… si existes realmente…. -Puso una bala en la recamara.- Haz que me salga esta idea por que será la ultima vez que te rece un padre nuestro si no. -Todo depende de que aún sirvieran…

Jugueteo con sus dedos sobre la cacha del rifle, mientras mentalmente rezaba por que su idea funcionara. Un poco más bastardos, solo un poco más… Calvera aguardaba a unos edificios de distancia con el Quetzal, si su plan no funcionaba ella entraría en acción. Jalo el gatillo y sintió el retroceso del arma cuando la pólvora hizo ignición. Tal vez estaba vieja, pero aún tenia ganas de hacer daño la muy condenada.

Las 3 granadas apostada detrás de un piedra estallaron cuando la bala impactó contra una de ellas. Puso otra bala en la recamara, rogando que no hubiera sido sólo suerte. Antes que pudieran salir del aturdimiento y tuvieran una reacción que les asegurara su sobrevida a la emboscada.

Kardia jalo el gatillo una vez más, uno de ellos cayó abatido con el disparo en su cabeza. Apuntó nuevamente y disparo, esta vez la bala no funciono, pero si lo hizo la siguiente. Todos los que habían estado bajo el ojo de su mira, habían caído. La gran mayoría había muerto por la granada.

-Hay dos con vida. Estoy anulando con el Quetzal las frecuencias de comunicación. -Kardia hizo una mueca-En el edificio que esta a tu izquierda… 80 metros.

-Yo me encargo. -Dios quiera que el arma siga funcionando. Con cuidado salió de su escondrijo bajo una manta sucia y masacrada por generaciones de polillas. Salió de la habitación matrimonial en ruinas y realizó un respetuoso saludo a la imagen de la cruz cuando paso frente a ella.

Los hombres, estaban heridos, sin duda había sido alcanzados por la explosión. Kardia les observo, pensando en todos aquellos camaradas que habían estado agonizando en soledad dentro de sus mechas. Por que había veces que el piloto quedaba comprometido por la destrucción del mecha, pero no moriría instantáneamente. Levantó su arma reglamentaria… No iban a sobrevivir con esas heridas…

Cuando estaba por jalar por segunda vez el gatillo, juraría que el hombre le agradeció en español.

 _Farmacia. Unas horas después._

-No comprendo la razón por la que resguardas sus cuerpos… -Informó Calvera, mientras Kardia cubría los cuerpos con mantas extraídas de las diversas residencias cercanas.- Ellos no harían eso por ti.

-Eran personas, Cal, de una forma o de otra… Si fuera un animal, como ellos o tu crees… -Sabia que Calvera lo consideraba un bruto- No les hubiera tenido piedad.

-¿Matarles fue piedad?

-Dudo que entendieras. -Informó Kardia, tras cubrir el último cuerpo y colocarlo a resguardo de los animales salvajes.- Estos, no eran parte de tu gente… -observo a quien yacía bajo una manta floreada.- Estuve en la batalla de Cuzco… Reconocería el acento a Kilómetros de distancia… -Movido por la intriga busco uno de los brazos del muerto.- Este es el escudo de las fuerza aérea del Peru…-Observo a Calvera, el dibujo en tinta negra decía "Fuerza aérea de Perú", en un círculo que rodeaba a un ave que sujetaba una espada y una espiga de trigo.- Supongo que no sabes nada ¿No?

-No. -Miro el dibujo perdida. -¿Que es eso?

-Busca algo con que anotar, creo que voy a revisarlos… -Ignorando la pregunta de Calvera.

-Ya tomaste sus armas y balas… -Informó por demás confundida.

-Solo hazlo, Cal.

 _Esa misma noche._

-¿Eran soldados de países conquistados? -La chica le miro por demás perdida, mientras en el fuego una gallina se asaba.

-Todos tenían tatuajes de los distintos ejércitos, existentes en este continente. -Miro a Calvera- O de grupos especiales de la policía… Grabarlo en la piel, es algo así como gritar a todo quien lo vea… "Yo estoy orgulloso de quien soy o de pertenecer a..." o algo así … -Miro hacia el edificio que ahora servía como sepulcro- Uno tenía tatuado el escudo de la fuerza aérea británica, ellos pelearon en el norte de Brasil hará cuatro o tres años atrás. -Observo el pequeño cuaderno con ositos que Calvera había encontrado, le había visto salir de una librería…

Estaba casi seguro que también se había agarrado otro para ella con gatitos en la tapa. Era la ultima vez que le mandaba a buscar algo, ya se imaginaba el estallido de risas cuando vieran donde había

-¿Que anotaste?

-Sus nombres, si tienen o no tatuaje y aspecto físico. -Le tendió el cuaderno abierto. -Se grabaran sus nombres en la piel, supongo que se cortaron con un cuchillo para dejar cicatriz… Es su forma de decirnos quienes fueron.

-Pero si eran de los tuyos… ¿Porque ayudan a esos monstruos?- Kardia se encogió de hombros, mientras Calvera se preguntaba por que servir a ellos- ¿Por que servir a seres tan crueles como Tezcatlipoca y Xipe Tótec?

-¿Porque odian a la humanidad? -La chica le miró, como si la pregunta le pareciera lo más estúpida de todas.

-Tezcatlipoca, destruye… y Xipe Totec es quien renueva… -Informó la chica- Cuando la humanidad salga de su sendero, es deber de Tezcatlipoca tiene que destruir el mundo para que Xipe Totec… lo renueve. Creen que deben destruir a todos los tuyos, para crear un nuevo mundo.

-Qué hay de tu padre… Quetzal… ¿Cómo era? -Tras la mirada de la chica entendió que aún no supiera decir el nombre no era muy bien tolerado.

-Quetzalcoatl… Es quien vuelve a construir el mundo… quien lo prepara para que Xipe Totec, lo renueve.

-Que lindo trio… -Kardia contuvo la necesidad de hacer una mueca- ¿Y por que lo corrieron del camino?

-No tengo idea que sucedió… -Arrojó una madera nueva al fuego- No se si fue antes del cataclismo… o durante este… Ignoro que paso, pero siempre hubo algo de tensión… entre ellos,

-Solo esos dos saben la verdad -Miro a Calvera- y dudo mucho que tus "tíos" nos lo digan…

-Siempre me llamaron humana mugrosa, dudo mucho que se consideren mis tíos. -Yo no los considero como tales.

Continuara.

 **Nota:** **Dado que mucho de la mitología mexicana no entiendo, mis disculpas si ofendo cuando tomo una explicación simple para el uso de los dioses de dicha cultura.** **Lo voy a manejar de esta manera:**

 ** _Tezcatlipoca:_ Dios que destruye.**

 ** _Quetzalcoatl_ : Dios que vuelve a crear.**

 ** _Xipe Totec:_ Dios que vuelve a construir**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Omega, Sainta Sho, Next Dimension y Soul of Gold. No me pertenecen.**

 _Capitulo V_

 _Tensión._

.

Según les habían informado, estaban a cuatro días de su objetivo. Claramente eso había puesto a todos en el barco en tensión. Defteros todos los días les hacia practicar con el simulador de batalla propio de los mechas... Dios bendiga a Asmita por ese detalle.

Milo cada día entraba en mas confianza en el manejo del Scarlet. Cada vez que se ponía tras los mandos, sentía una satisfacción extraña. Sentía que estaba cada vez mas cerca de su hermano cuando tomaba asiento y encendían los sistemas.

Se podría decir que la topografía del lugar era casi llana, Degel había logrado mover un satélite y tomado fotografías del territorio. Había un asentamiento enemigo en la isla. Cuando lo supieron a muy pocos les cayo en gracia la noticia.

Milo tenia la esperanza de que no tuvieran que pelear tan pronto, pero una parte de él deseaba derramar sangre de quienes le habían arrebatado a su hermano. Esa parte la causaba repulsión, no podía aceptar que una parte de él deseara ver correr sangre.

 _Isla San Bartolomé. Noroeste de Isla Barbuda. Al mismo tiempo._

Dejo salir un ligero gruñido mientras sentía algo impactar constantemente contra su mejilla.

-Buenos tardes, Regulus. -Se sentó y observo a su camarada.- Ya es hora de revisar las redes, sargento.

-¿Por que diablos me sigues llamando sargento? -Se sentó correctamente y le observo- nos dejaron, así que dudo que siga siendo valido el cargo... De los 50 que éramos, solo quedamos 7... Ya no creo que valga la pena la jerarquía militar.

-Tienes que ser mas optimista. -Replicó el otro- menuda siesta tomaste... -Se levanto del suelo y camino con su camarada hacia el lugar donde habían arrojado las redes. -Joker. -Apretó un dispositivo en su cuello- Pescamos tu comida favorita. -El insulto en italiano no tardo en escucharse.

-Un día de éstos, va a meterte un tiro Isaac. -Le miro de reojo, mientras recogían la red, pocos pecados y muchos... Cangrejos. Habían comenzado a odiar el cangrejo, desde hacia años que lo odiaban. Pero era eso o nada así que a pesar de quejarse... Siempre lo comían.

- _Oigan... La princesa dice que hay un grupo de exploración. Carguen lo que puedan y vámonos._

A las apuradas, metieron la red y su contenido dentro de un barril que sellaron y apresuraron a girarlo. Habían tenido varias semanas en paz y al parecer la tregua llegaba a su fin o eso aparentaba la situación

-No se si llegaremos...

- _Denme eso..._ -Una mano mecánica sujeto el barril y la otra los sujeto a ellos dos.- _Di algo Isaac y te aplasto como lata de refrescos._ -Ninguno de los dijo palabra mientras el mecha corría hacia el sitio seguro.- _No se por que... Pero sospecho que esperaban a que saliéramos por comida..._

-Si es así, explica por no aparecieron ahora y no antes.

 _Poseidón, Tres días después._

 ** _Elnauth_**

-¿Como estas?

- _Creo que la palabra es nervioso..._ -La voz de Aioria le hizo sonreír- _Estoy algo nervioso por lo que dijo Defteros... Realmente me pone nervioso... El... Ir..._

-¿Bajo el agua? -Podía visualizar a Aioria asintiendo, toco un botón y el rostro de Aioria se visualizo en su pantalla- ¿Y el casco?

- _Antes de bajar me lo pondré..._

-Te cubriré la espalda, no te preocupes...-Hizo una pausa- Estarás bien Aioria, te cuidare... Estaré siempre cerca tuyo... ¿Para algo somos amigos no?

- _Gracias... Tauro. -_ Aioria sonrió levemente, de todos sus amigos. Solo Alde sabia su pequeño problema con el agua y su profundidad.- _supongo que ya es hora de empezar... -_ Se coloco el casco y miro a su amigo- _Supongo que nos veremos abajo._

 _Lecho marino_

 **Scarlet Nedell.**

Milo escuchaba a Aioria tarareando una canción infantil, hasta donde su amigo sabia... Ninguno sabia de cierto pequeño problema con el agua. No sabiendo si había obrado bien, le dijo a Defteros. Este solo le miro y no dijo nada...

Aunque extrañamente Kaiser marchaba muy cerca del Zodiac Gemini Dark. No sabia si decirle o no a Aioria que su superior sabia sobre sus temores a la profundidad. Lo habían hablado entre ellos cinco y habían llegado a la conclusión de no decirle a Aioria. Sabían que su amigo podría deprimirse si le decían que lo sabían desde tercer grado de primaria.

Milo llevo su mirada al frente y observo lo que nadaba a su alrededor. Se había decidido que el navío permaneciera lejos de la costa ante la posibilidad de que en tierra hubiera artillería pesada y lanza cohetes. Los mechas avanzaban bastante rápidos, poseían en sus espaldas algún tipo de motor que les impulsaba a gran velocidad bajo el agua.

Ahora entendía por que parte de los entrenamientos en simulador habían tenido que ver con combate bajo el agua.

- _Coloquen pilotos automáticos: Gaminides, Elnauth y Kaiser._ -Dado que la comunicación estaba abierta a todos por igual, escucho el "si, señor" de los otros tres.- _Nos turnaremos para descansar y cubrirnos... Una vez en tierra, el descansar no será opción._

 _Playa, 20 horas después._

Milo observo el cielo estrellado a través de las múltiples pantallas de su mecha, su primera vez en el caribe le recibía con un firmamento exquisito para sus pupilas. No recordaba haber visto un cielo tan hermoso antes.

- _A moverse..._ -La voz helada Defteros le hizo posar su mirada al frente. Ya tendría tiempo, si seguían vivos, de mirar las estrellas.

 _Puerto. Varias horas después._

El sol desaparecía una vez mas en el horizonte, pero su deseo de matar no se aplacaba con la creciente noche. Cada vez que su lanza roja atraviesa un mecha enemigo, siente un deseo de sangre que duda que aplaque su siguiente victima.

La voces de sus amigos, son lejanas a pesar de seguir cada sugerencia táctica.

...

La luna reina en el cielo, cuando la batalla termina. Aquello que le había poseído durante todo el combate regresa al fondo de su mente, gruñendo dado que siente que su hambre no ha sido debidamente aplacada.

Sus manos dejan los mandos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cierran... Esta exhausto mentalmente y su cerebro a dado la orden definitiva de descansar.

De lejos, o eso cree, escucha la voz de Defteros llamándolo.

 _Enfermería_.

Cuando abre los ojos, una luz brillante le molesta inmediatamente. Por lo cual levanta una mano para apartarla.

-Hay reflejo pupilar. -El medico le observa y procede a escuchar su corazón. Todo parece normal... Le hare un electro, para asegurarme que no haya sido otra clase de problema. -Milo gira la cabeza y observa a quien le habla el medico. Defteros esta ahí con Degel.

-Eres igual a Kardia... -Degel se le acerca- Te gusta preocupar a todos.

-¿Que hago aquí? -Miro al hermano de su mejor amigo y luego a su superior.

-Te desmayaste -Informo Defteros, Milo percibió cierta preocupación paternal en sus ojos- Te sobre exigiste demasiado, por lo tanto tu cuerpo colapso. -Defteros se aproximo a la cama- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Si, señor.

-Por el momento, controlamos el puerto -Informo Degel con una leve sonrisa- Por lo menos no te has desmayado por nada...

-Tengo que supervisar a los demás, quédate con él. -Ordeno Defteros- Asmita puede hacerse cargo de los satélites por un rato.

-Por supuesto, señor, me quedare con Antico.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Omega, Next Dimensión y Episodio G no me pertenecen._

 **Capitulo VI**

Señal de fe.

.

Degel y Asmita estaban de nuevo en la sala de comunicaciones, tambien conocido como "La cueva"... No tenian idea cual de todos los tripulantes habia sido el primero en ponerle el sobrenombre al lugar. Aunque si sabian que no habia tomado mucho tiempo para que todos naturalizaran el nombre.

-Asmita... -Degel no creia lo que escuchaba, de momento no habia necesidad de desviar satelites-. Asi que estaban supervisando las redes de comunicacion, esperando encontrar algo.- Creo que tienes que escuchar esto...-Paso el archivo al rubio.-Crees que sea... -El otro le hizo gesto de que guarde silencio- ¿Que debemos hacer?

-Hay que decirle a comandante.

.

 _Cuatro horas despues. Sala de reuniones. Hotel. Isla Barbuda._

Habian tomado como base, la que habia sido anteriormente la base de la ONU en la isla. Gran parte del equipo no servia, pero aun habia algunos que podian ser de utilidad. Habian estado gran parte del día realizando mejoras aqui y alla.

Pero ahora, todos estaban esperando las noticias traidas del barco...

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio, la tension era palpable. Habian corridos rumores, pero nadie sabia con certeza que pasaba. Aunque todo giraba en torno a un unico tema: **sobrevivientes**.

Algo asi habia escuchado uno y el rumor se disperso por todo el navio (Como asi tambien el los que estaban en tierra).

-Atencion. -Todos se sentaron lo mas recto que les permitian sus columnas vertebrales- A las 11:26 am, del dia de hoy, el sargento Aqua interceptó este comunicado por la señal de baja frecuencia de emergencia.

- ** _Transmitienfo por la señal de emergencia. 7/50. Misión End Sun. Si alguien nos escucha, vengan a buscarnos... Repito, 7/50, Mision End Sun. Isla San Bartolomeo._**

-¿Sobrevivientes? -Sasha miro al hombre -Solo los nuestros tienen el codigo de esa frecuencia.

-La Mision End Sun, consistia en la evacuacion de un grupo de civiles que quedaron atrapados en esa Isla. -El mayor miro a todo los presentes- Se rescato a los civiles, pero el barco que deberia retirar a las tropas, fue destruido por un misil desde la costa. El archivo fue clasificado y almacenado en el fondo del arcon...- Para que nadie supiera del abandono de tropas, agrego para sus adentros.

-¿Qué es 7/50? -Mu le miro fijamente, desconocia el termino.

-7 solados de 50. -Informó Defteros tomando la palabra, estaba sentado junto a Sasha y Sisifo. Justo detrás de ellos un poco a la izquierda- ¿Confirmaron la voz? -el anciano asintio lentamente.

-Cabo Scylla, Io. Division de infanteria sudamericana de la ONU. -Miro a todos- Enviado como francotirador de la Mision End Sun. -La foto de archivo de 50 personas quedaron visibles en la pantallas- No tenemos forma de comprobarlo, puede que sea un mensaje que se esta re transmitiendo desde hace años. El cabo Scylla y sus camaradas, ejecutaron la mision End Sun hace cinco años.

-¿No se puede hacer algo para confirmar? -Sage sonrio ante la pregunta levemente.

-El mayor Viryuus y el sargento Aqua estan tratando de averiguar las rutas de los satélites, esperan poder desviar alguno y comprobar si hay o no aliados atrapados en San Bartolomé-Miro a alguien en específico tras ellos, Milo paso la mirada lentamente las fotografías de los soldados y sus nombres- hasta no confirmar, les pedire que no alimenten esperanzas.

El muchacho tenia la quijada tensa, ahora sabia para quien iban esas palabras.

.

 _Habitacion_ _de Milo y Camus._

-¿Estas seguro? -Aldebaran aun no podia creerlo.

-Si, lo ultimo se lo decia a Sisifo... Su sobrino es uno de los cincuenta... -Informo Milo, con un extrañó revuelto en el estómago. -No puedo imaginarme... Como se siente.

-¿No? -Shaka le miro extrañado- Pero...¿Y Kardia?

-Yo se que mi hermano esta vivo. -Les miro, su hermano habia activado el GPS del mecha a la mañana temprano... Poco despues del alba- Él solo tiene el conocimiento de que "tal vez", aun hallan siete soldados vivos y de esos uno solo es su sobrino... ¿No lo entienden?

-Yo si, la posibilidad de que uno sea su sobrino es escasa. -Mu le miro con pena-Pobre señor Sisifo, de todos es quien mejor me cae -Despues de Hasgart, agrega para sus adentros.

.

 _Centro de comunicaciones. Portaaviones Poseidon._

-Esperemos que funcionen los mensajes... -Degel tenia parado detras suyo a los altos mandos del navio, hecho que le ponía algo nervioso. -El de Kardia es seguro, por esa breve fraccion de segundos su mecha recibira el mensaje... En cuanto al resto...

-Todo depende de que sigan vivos. -Puntualizó Sage.

.

 _En algun lugar de México, al dia siguiente._

Calvera va a matarme, penso cuando observo las coordenadas. Algo le habia hecho ruido apenas se levanto, habia soñado con Milo y por alguna extraña razon apenas se levanto corrio al mecha y encendio los sistemas.

Las coordenadas correspondian a Veracruz. Estaban demasiado lejos, ya hasta incluso habian pasado el punto de encuentro que sus superiores le asignaban.

-Oye... Cal... Creo que devemos desviarnos un poco. -Embozo una sonrisa mientras decia esas palabras, se iba armar una buena por esto.

 **-¿Como que desviarnos? Este es el mejor camino para evitar cruzarnos con ellos.**

-Bueno... Veras... Ahi te envio las coordenadas...-Monta en colera en 3,2,1... Los insultos en su lengua nativa no demoraron.- Ya se... En vez de alejarnos... Nos acercamos a ellos, pero de ahi esperan ayudarnos.

- **Nos acercamos... Al lugar de donde te saqué... ¿Acaso estan locos?**

-No es mi idea... Es de otros.-Dijo con su mejor tono niño bueno.

 **-Diles que te den otras coordenadas, esa zona es altamente peligrosa. -** Hizo una pausa- **Como sueles decir... Es suicida. Diles que te den otras cordenadas.**

-Si, querida. -Le escucho soltar un bufido, aun no entendia como era que no le habia disparado. - Como si me fueran a escuchar...

.

 _Hotel, Isla Barbuda._

Milo estaba empleando a Scar, como llamaba a su mecha, para movilizar objetos pesados. Tenia entendido que la toma de Isla Barbuda era necesario para la creacion futura de una base. Los materiales de artilleria eran colocados segun los puntos estrategicos para la defensa.

-Oye. Mecha rojo. -La voz hizo que Milo observara la pantalla, una chica de cabello verde le hacia señas- Tenemos que mover un camión, estorba el paso de los vehiculos.

-Dime donde. -Pidio el chico, tras encender el microfono externo del mecha. La chica comenzo a caminar y Milo le siguio. No habia muchas chicas en el Santuario y las que habia tenian la edad de su hermano o mayores.

-Bueno... -miro el sistema de comunicacion exterior, apagado- Ya era hora que apareciera una chica... -Observo el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la joven y su cabello verde sujeto en un rodete segun las normas de vestuario.

Los chicos no me lo van a creer cuando se los diga.

.

 _Calles_

.

Milo observa al escuadron deinfantería mientras despeja el camino. Una vez quito el camion, se habia ofrecido a vigilar mientras ellos terminaban de mover cosas pequeñas. Aioria le habia comunicado que él y Kaiser habian corrido una suerte similar. Estaban despejando escombros al otro lado del poblado.

.

 _Esa misma noche._

Milo caminaba por lo que era el jardín del hotel. El cielo estrellado, habia captado inmediatamente su interes. En la playa habia soldados montando guardia, lo mismo que en lod alrededores del perimetro. Habian encontrado los mechas clase Omega y Soul guardados en un angar semi corroido. Creo que falto poco para que algunos saltaran de alegria cuando estos dieron señal de aun funcionar.

Tal vez no eran los Zodiac o los TLC... Pero eran mechas y el armamento aun servia. Sin duda, el encontar esos mechas, habia re animado la fe de muchos.

Primero el mensaje y ahora los mechas... El viento soplaba a su favor.

-Espero que asi siga... -Se dijo para si.

-Oye. Mecha rojo. -Milo se dio vuelta y se encontro con la chica de la tarde. Solo que ahora cargaba un rifle semi automaitco.-No deberias vagar... Es posible que aun alla enemigos en la isla y tengo entendido que tu solo puedes manejar ese mecha.

-Ah... Si, ahora entro. -Se dio vuelta y comenzo a regresar al hotel.- Buenas noches y ten cuidado.

-Buenas noches. -Solo dio unos pasos y se acordo de cierto detalle. Cuando se dio vuelta, la muchacha no estaba.

-Que rapida... -Que tarado soy... -No le pregunte como se llama.

.

 _En alguna ciudad de Mexico._

-¿Tienes esposa?

-No. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Por que preguntas? -Tras un sonrojo la chica miro hacia otro lado.

-Por nada... Solo curiosidad... -Kardia iba a hacer un comentario, pero una punzada en el pecho le contuvo el mordas comentario. - ¡Kardia!

-Estoy bien... -Solo fue una punzada... Maldits sea... -No es nada... eh tenido peores... Solo fue una punzada... -Dijo mientras se dobla un poco ante el dolor.

-¿Como? -Calvera le miro alarmada- ¿Como que peores? ¿Hace cuanto que sufres esas... ¿Punzadas?

-Desde antes y despues de que me sacaste esa cosa del pecho... Estoy bien, no sucede nada... -Calvera puso sus dos manos sobre el corazon de Kardia, el alivio no demoro en llegar.

-¿Que...?

-Digamos... Que Quetzalcoath me paso algunos... Algunos de sus dones. -Miro al hombre a los ojos- tus ojos...

-¿Que tienen? -Pregunto alarmado.

-Son del mismo color que el mar... No lo habia notado.

Kardia sonrio apenas ante el comentario, sentia una extraña calidez en su pecho... A pesar de tener las manos de Calvera en su corazon, dudaba que fuera por lo que sea que ella hiciera esa dulce sensación.

.

 _Continuara_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clásico, TLC, Next Dimension, Soul of Gold, Omega, Episodio G y Sainta Sho no me pertenecen.**_.

 _Capitulo_ VII

.

 _La otra verdad._

.

La mujer se sentó en la radio y encendió el equipo, las baterías no eran eternas así que solo transmitían su mensaje una vez al día. Ahora era turno de la ultima oficial medico que quedaba. Termino de prender el equipo cuando las bocinas transmitieron la continuación un mensaje.

-... **desde el Portaaviones Poseidón** -La mano de la joven morena quedo a mitad de trayecto- **Base de sobrevivientes en San Bartolomé, aquí equipo de rescate de la ONU ¿nos escuchan? Trasmitiendo por la línea de emergencia desde el Portaaviones Poseidón.**

-Porta aviones Poseidón, aquí oficial medico Urbina, desde la base de sobrevivientes de la ONU ¿Me escuchan? -Soltó el botón del micrófono - ¡CHICOS VENID RAPIDO! -grito tras correr a la puerta de la sala de radio- REGULUS, IO, JOKER, CONNER, PEFKO ¡VENID RAPIDO!

-¿Que sucede? -Regulus fue el primero en llegar.

-¿Por que gritas Ana? -Pregunto la única rubia del equipo.

- **Sargento de comunicaciones Aqua** -Todos guardaron silencio- **transmitiendo por la línea de emergencia desde el Portaaviones Poseidón ¿Pueden identificarse?**

-Oficial medico Urbina Ana, Sargento primero Leono-Sagitter Regulus, Sargento Jokaro Gioca, Cabo Scylla Ío, auxiliar medico Mandragui Pefko, Oficial de radar Lug Conner, oficial de expedición Frances Fluorite. -La mujer hizo una pausa antes de agregar- Frances esta herida, deben preparar el quirófano para nuestra llegada... Tiene..

- **Entendemos, pero necesitamos sus coordenadas y planificar...**

-¡ESCUCHAD BIEN BASTARDOS! -Regulus tomo el micrófono de la mano de la medica- NOSOSTROS SACAMOS A LOS MALDITOS RICACHONES COMO NOS PIDIERON Y NOS DEJARON AQUI...¡NO NOS PIDAN QUE ESPEREMOS! ¡LLEVAMOS ESPERANDO CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS! ¿CUANTO MAS DE NOSOTROS TIENEN QUE MORIR PARA QUE MANDEN UN MALDITO HELICÓPTERO? -Hizo una pausa mientras sus camaradas se quedaban boquiabiertos- ¡PUDIERON MANDAR UN AVION DE LUJO PARA ESOS 9 INFELICES! ¡PUEDEN ENVIARNOS UN MALDITO HELICOPTERO PARA SACARNOS TAMBIÉN! -Soltó el botón y dejo de transmitir, su respiración era apresurada...

Aun tenia muy presente en su pupila la imagen del avión despegando mientras ellos se quedaban ahí resguardando la pista de aterrizaje. Esperando que llegaran los supuestos aviones militares que volaban en las cercanías...

Esos aviones jamás llegaron. Los habían usado como carne de cañón, como un sacrificio para los enemigos.

- **Repita, lo que dijo con voz calma.** -La voz era mas profunda, no era el Sargento de comunicaciones Aqua quien habla- **según los registros de la ONU, fueron enviados a rescatar 354 personas... Repita la información que ustedes poseen.**

-¿354? -Conner miro a sus camaradas- ¿Esa no era la habitación en donde estaban ellos?

-Sargento Jokaro al habla, nos dieron la orden de evacuar a 9 ejecutivos de una empresa dedicada a la fabricación de armamento. -Hizo una pausa- Jamás escuchamos sobre las 354 personas... Cuando llegamos no había rastro de los locales. Actualmente son hostiles.

- **Según la información de la ONU, un crucero de combate debía de evacuarlos.**

-No se de donde saco esa información, pero se supone que debían evacuarnos 5 aviones de carga. -Miro a sus camaradas, Gioca realmente estaba confundida.- Uno por cada mecha.

- **Soy el comandante Canceris-Altaris. Les prometo que les sacaremos de ahí. Les pedimos, solamente, un poco de fe en nosotros. No estamos tan cerca de San Bartolomé... Vayan preparándose** -Hizo una pausa- **resistan un poco más, oficial medico Urbina. Se le comunicara con el jefe de los médicos del portaaviones para que pueda ponerle al tanto del estado de la paciente.**

-Entendido. -La medica miro a sus camaradas, habia tomado el lugar de Joker que a duras penas contenia los insultos en italiano.- ¿Podemos pedirle el favor de decirles a nuestras familias que estamos vivos? Luego de tenernos cinco años olvidados... Creo que es lo mínimo que la ONU puede hacer.- Soltó el botón- Sera mejor que se vayan preparando, parece que volvemos a casa.

-Yo no tengo -La sargento Jokaro sonrió- Lo único que me alegra, es que ya no tengo que sufrir su comida doc.

-¡JOKER! -Los demás soltaron risas nerviosas, hasta no estar fuera de la isla y viajando a casa no creerían nada de lo que les dijeran.

 _Puente de mando, Portaaviones Poseidón, Al mismo tiempo._

-Dejaron a mi sobrino... Los dejaron a propósito... -Sísifo apretaba los dientes, había escuchado todo y su sangre hervía por la furia.

-Creo que es hora de que el Arcángel sobrevuele la zona -Sísifo miro a su superior- Tienes luz verde para inspeccionar la zona desde el aire.

-Si, señor.-Sísifo se puso firme.

-Preparen ruta de vuelo para el Arcángel.

-Si, Señor.

 _Playa. Varios minutos después, Isla Barbuda._

Al igual que muchos otros, Milo estaba con binoculares mirando hacia el portaaviones. No fue difícil casi seguir el trayecto del avión de combate. Ya todos sabían algo sobre lo sobrevivientes y no eran precisamente algo bueno sobre la ONU.

-Sargento Primero Cancro -El hombre se dio vuelta- Por favor, venid conmigo. -Mas de uno observo a Defteros y su rostro inexpresivo.

-Si mi hermanita esta muerta, dilo de una vez... -Milo y Camus, principalmente el segundo, sintió que el estomago se le encogía. El otro no pudo evitar recordar lo que sintió cuando no vio a su hermano en el hangar.- tuve cinco años para digerir la noticia... -Informo sin dejar de mirar el mar.

-La sargento primero Jokaro Gioca, es una de los siete sobrevivientes. -El hombre se llevo las manos al rostro, para intentar limpiar las lagrimas antes que alguien las viera.

Termino de rodillas agradeciendo en italiano a dios... Con el rostro surcado de lagrimas y con algunos de sus conocidos dándole aliento... Una chica de cabellera marrón se arrodillo a su lado y le abrazó, mientras un joven de cabellera celeste solo se limitaba a darle bellas palabras de esperanza mientras ponía su mano en el hombre del hombre.

Milo sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, preguntándose como seria su reencuentro con Kardia... Si ese hombre había vivido cinco años con la idea de que su ¿Hermana? Estaba muerta, el podía tener esperanza de recuperar a Kardia, mas esperanzas de las que ya poseía.

 _Comedor, varias horas después._

-Entonces no son hermanos de sangre...

-No -Aldebarán negó con la cabeza- según me dijo Agatha, son hermanos por adopción... Se criaron juntos en el mismo orfanato... Y fueron a parar a la misma base de reclutamiento. Los lazos de hermandad no son solo por sangre.

-No logro imaginar la dicha que siente en este momento.

 _Caza de Combate "Arcángel". Al mismo tiempo._

Tenia el deseo de bajar y hacer un vuelo lo suficientemente cerca para verlos. Pero según la información que les habían dado, había hostiles en la isla... No podía arriesgarse a meter la pata. Los sistemas comenzaron a chillar y maniobro justo a tiempo para evitar el misil enviado desde tierra.

-¿Que diablos? -La imagen le demostró lo que había lanzado el ataque.- Un lanza misiles... -Apretó los dientes, no podrían enviar un helicóptero si los hostiles tenían algún artefacto que podía derribarles.- Arcángel a base, respondan. -Maniobro nuevamente y esquivo el misil- los hostiles tienen lanzacohetes con seguimiento térmico... Tendré que desviarme del trayecto.

- **Entendido. Realice maniobras de evasión.**

-Copiado. -Apretó los dientes- maldita sea... No creo que sea como en Barbuda. -Observo las pantallas, por breves segundos, observo algo... En la que le mostraba lo que las cámaras veían en tierra.

Un campamento con un solo mecha... Estaban en lo que parecía ser una iglesia en ruinas. Las cámaras habían identificado al mecha como un TLC, aunque eran incapaces los sistemas de catalogarlo.

-¿Los encontré?

.

 _Continuara_.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Next Dimension, Sainta Sho y episodio G no me pertenecen.

.

 _Capitulo_ VIII

 _El camino correcto_

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera el tenia algo que decir... A pesar que veía la suplica en los ojos del único superior que tenia un pariente en esa isla. De reojo miro al piloto de helicóptero, tenia la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía que el menor movimiento la partiría.

San Bartolomé poseía la base de ultramar enemiga.

Por cortesía del sobrevuelo de Sísifo en el caza de combate "Arcángel"... Habían encontrado asentamientos "satélite" en distintas islas... Pero la que coordinaba todo era la base de San Bartolomé... Los únicos siete sobrevivientes estaban al otro lado de la isla, pero para llegar a ellos tenían que pasar primero por delante del enemigo. Con el lanza misiles tierra-aire se complicaba, incluso estaba la posibilidad que hubiera mas armamento en algún lado de la isla.

La decisión no la iba a tomar los altos mandos, estaban a manos de los soldados. Estaba en manos de ellos, decidir que pasaría con esos siete... Que serian seis si no se los rescataba pronto.

-La decisión esta en sus manos, por que desde el punto de vista de la misión -Sage hizo una pausa- Debemos seguir de largo, como coronel no puedo dar la orden... Pero como persona -Levanto la mano- como ser humano... Voto por ir a buscarlos. -Miro a todos los presentes- Nadie les obligara a participar... Dado que la misión es peligrosa, solo se llevara a cabo si se ofrecen voluntarios suficientes. -La mano de una persona se alzó.

-Voy. Me ofrezco como voluntario.-Los demás del grupo se quedaron boquiabiertos. - El Scarlett Needel puede acercarse desde debajo del agua, se probo en el ataque a Barbuda ... Podría darnos algo de ventaja táctica. -Las manos comenzaron a levantarse, si se tenia el apoyo de los mechas mas fuertes podría hacerse el ataque.

-Se llevara a cabo un plan de ataque, una vez lo tengamos le informaremos como proceder.

 _ **Playa**_. _**Unas horas despues.**_

-Oye mecha rojo -Milo se dio vuelta y se encontró con la chica de la otra vez.

-Scar es blanco, no rojo... Ese es Káiser.

-Hasta donde se, Scarlett es escarlata y el escarlata es un tipo de rojo -Se sentó junto a Milo- ¿En que diablos pensabas cuando te ofreciste?

-En nada. Solo me pareció correcto, hay armamento que podía ser útil... -Le miro de reojo- Si los del alto mando militar consideran viable o no capturar ese lanza misiles... Es asunto de ellos, no nuestro. -Miro hacia el mar de vuelta- Lo único que importa, es desbaratar esa base y sacar a esos siete.

-Diría que es un pensamiento noble, de no ser que se lo de tu hermano -Milo ignoro el comentario- ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? -Milo solo se puso de pie y se alejo, ya la idea de hablar no le parecía interesante. A fin de cuentas no estaba ahí para hacer amigos.- ¡oye...! Si te vas sin decir nada, me das la razón.

 _ **Hangar**_.

Milo se subió a Scar y los sistemas se pusieron en línea ante la mención de su clave. Estaba rabioso por lo que dijo esa chica, él no se había ofrecido por Kardia. Lo había hecho por que pensaba que era correcto.

-¿Como estas hoy Scar? -Miro la pantalla- Ejecuta análisis de sistemas. -Tamborilea sus dedos molesto sobre su codo. Esta furioso, realmente enojado no había golpeado a la chica por una cosa... Le habían enseñado no pegarle a las chicas.

Puede que muchos piensen igual... ¡Pues en ese caso que se vayan todos al lugar de donde vinieron! Cerro los ojos y a su mente vino la imagen de Sísifo. Había notado el dolor y la desesperanza del hombre... Cuando alzo la mano, lo estaba mirando a él y no a Sage. Sísifo había sido un gran maestro en su opinión. El hombre siempre les había dado palabras de aliento y reconfortado cuando se frustraban por no lograr la meta impuesta en el ejercicio.

-Lo hago por gratitud a uno de mis mentores -Observo los sistemas en línea- Scar... ¿Puedes enlazarte con el Zodiac Escorpio del capitán Kardia Dimitri Antico? -Si era posible, dado que los registros del Poseidón tenían rastro de un mensaje enviado a su hermano.- Necesito hablar con Kardia.

 _ **En algún lugar de México. Al día siguiente**_

-Diría que pareces molesto... -Calvera como pudo domino su cabello con un pañuelo que Kardia había llamado bandana- Pero no recuerdo haberte dicho algo que te enojara.

-No fuiste tu, fue el mocoso que tengo como hermano. -Kardia le dio un trago a su botella y se la paso a Calvera- Incluso escapando de tus parientes tengo que hacer de hermano mayor... -Se recargo en su mecha- Hizo bien en ignorar a esa chica, pero Milo es un muchacho sensible... Estoy seguro que sin dudan de él, no lo soportara. No es esa clase de chico, cuando algo lo hace por ayudar a otro... No tolera que duden -Le miro- eso lo deprime y le hace dudar de si mismo. Es vulnerable en ese punto.

-Pareces conocer bien a tu hermano. -Dijo mientras cerraba la botella- ¿Que sucedió? -Ojala yo hubiera conocido igual a mis camaradas.

-Mi hermano se ofreció para ayudar a rescatar a alguien y otra persona le dijo que creen que solo se ofreció por que "saben lo de su hermano" -Calvera dejo salir un bufido.- o sea yo.

-Idiotas como gaviotas. -Sentencio la joven.- Por lo que me has contado de tu hermano, no creo que sea la persona que hace algo para que luego lo ayuden a él.

-A veces... El camino correcto no es el más fácil de ver. -Comento Kardia- Es hora de movernos... Ya paramos mucho rato. -Calvera le miro subir al mecha mientras medita las palabras del hombre. Asiente y luego va hacia su Mobile suit Quetzal, sin duda las palabras de Kardia poseían mas certeza que muchas que había escuchado de labios de Huesuda.

 _ **Hangar, Isla Barbuda. Esa misma tarde**_.

Milo reía ante la respuesta de su hermano, agradecía que nadie lo pudiera ver y notara como reía... Sin duda creerían que había perdido la cordura

 **Enano:**

 **Si lo tuyo es un problema ¿Que es lo mío? ( 0 . 0) ¿?**

 **Ignora a esos idiotas Milo.**

 **Tristemente la gente como ella, esta diseminada por todas partes cosa que te encuentres uno cada hora.**

 **Pd: ( . _ . ) a menos que sea algo serio, no fastidies "mis vacaciones" por México.**

 **Ya mucho tengo para preocuparme... No sabes lo que cuesta la comida :O**

 **El otro día tuve que correrla :S jaja.**

 **Pd2: Dile a cubito de hielo que cuide mi revista... El sabe de cual hablo. :D ( * _ * ) si te dice que no sabe es mentira.**.

 **Pd3: Haz siempre lo que consideres correcto, incluso si los demás dudan de tus razones.**

 **Solo importa lo que tu pienses sobre ellas.**

 **TQM**

 **Tu sabio y sexy hermano mayor.**

 **Kardia**.

Su hermano sin duda le había alegrado la jornada con sus caritas. Kardia no cambia no importa la situación en que se halla. Miro las palabras en la pantalla con cariño, su hermano había tenido su GPS activo y su conexión satelital por casi una hora... Solo para poder responderle. Se había arriesgado solo para mandarle ese mensaje.

Eso le hacia inmensamente feliz y disipa las sombras lúgubres que le rodearon desde la charla con esa chica en la playa.

-Gracias, Kardia.

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, Omega, Saintha Sho, Next Dimension, Saint Seiya episodio G y Soul of Gold no me pertenecen

.

 **Capitulo IX**

 **.**

 **Hermano.**

.

-Carguero "Libertad del norte" esta navegando fuera de la zona permitida. Retorne 5km y regrese a su antigua posición dentro del área permitida.

-Aquí "Libertad del norte" NO vamos a volver... Díganle a los de arriba... -Hizo una pausa- que la Unión de Países Asiáticos ya se canso de escuchar las mariconadas de la ONU. -Soltó el botón y luego agrego- Y si tiran un misil, tenemos mucha información que soltar a los medios... Hundan este navío y nosotros hundiremos a la ONU.

-Entendido. -Fue lo único que recibió de respuesta, tras varios minutos de silencio.

-Teniente coronel Kido -La mujer observo a quien le habla- No era necesario decir eso...

-No se repetirá Almirante.

-Que así sea... -Se acerco hacia las ventanas del puente- Llegaremos a Bermudas en 2 días. Que se preparen todos. -El anciano miro las bodegas cerradas del navío, bajo estas aguardan el armamento pesado- Den luz verde a los pilotos... Que se vayan preparando.

-Señor, los destructores Fénix y Andrómeda nos alcanzaran en 4 horas. -Informo alguien sentado a su izquierda- El resto de la flota se unirá a nosotros en 5 horas.

-Disminuyan velocidades de los motores, es mejor llegar todos juntos a la cueva del lobo.

-Entendido Almirante Kido. -Informo el oficial, antes de transmitir en ingles la orden a quienes operaban los motores. El almirante Mitsumasa Kido, un hombre curtido por años de dirección de batallas en el estrecho de Bering miro a su única nieta.- ¿Recuérdame el grueso de lo que llevamos?

-50 Shinigamis clase 7, 50 Cosacos X, 50 Shennong 8 generación, 30 tanques anfibios cortesía de los Rusos -La mujer le miro- Eso solo en este navío... -No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Crees que podamos lograr nuestro objetivo?

-Subestimar al enemigo, fue lo que le costo a la ONU las tragedias en América. -Miro a todos los presentes- Nosotros no cometeremos ese error, razón por los países de la unión asiática, tienen una gran relación con el proyecto Assasin.

-Todo depende ellos hallan logrado domar Barbuda.

-Conociendo a Sage seguramente lo lograron-Se acaricio la barba- el tibetano tiene un ingenio táctico muy agudo.

-¿Crees que le hallan avisado de nosotros?

-No lo creo, conociendo a los que están arriba... -Se acaricio la barba nuevamente- Se lo informaran a ultima hora.

 _ **Isla Barbuda. Al mismo tiempo.**_

El puño se estrello contra la nariz del otro oficial, ante la sorprendida mirada de muchos. Nadie esperaba un movimiento tan traicionero por parte de él.

-No te atrevas a volver a acusar a mi amigo.. De...

-¿Que diablos te pasa? -Milo ayudo al otro a sentarse y le levanto el mentón para tratar de evitar la fuga de la sangre. Sin decir nada se retiro de ahí, siendo el mas tranquilo de los seis esa explosión de carácter llamo la atención de todos.- Te llevare a la enfermería.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

-¿Como? -A los cinco presentes la mudes les domino tras emitir esa ultima palabra.

-¿Acaso no lo sabían? -Defteros le miro- su hermano mayor, Shijima, murió en el frente de batalla del pacifico al mismo tiempo que nosotros llegábamos a esta isla. -La noticia había llegado el día anterior- Se lo comunicamos ayer, pensé que ya lo sabrían, por eso no les comente nada. -Defteros parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

-Sabia que tenia un hermano mayor -informo Mu, sabia toda la historia familiar de Shaka- Casi no lo mencionaba... Era algo que se guardaba para si.

-Siendo honesto -Aldebarán parecía avergonzado- Yo no sabia.

-Yo tampoco sabia nada -Informo Camus, no veía la razón por la que Shaka no hubiera contado sobre su hermano- ¿Por que no lo habrá mencionado nunca?

-Es que Shaka mucho no habla del tema, dado que son medio hermanos. -Mu hizo una escueta mueca- El padre de Shaka... Tuvo una aventura con la madre de él, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada se armo un lio bastante importante -Hizo una pausa, Defteros sabiamente se retiro. No era asunto suyo... A pesar que esos seis respondían directamente a él- Por lo cual quedo mucha tensión en la familia y cuando nació su padre tomo la decisión que lo mejor seria que no estuvieran en la India- Dejo salir un suspiro- Shaka termino en Grecia con su abuelo materno y su mama... No vio nunca a su padre... Shijima apareció cuando Shaka tenia ocho...

-¿Y de ahí salió el vinculo entre hermanos? -Pregunto Milo, por dentro se mataba a preguntas de por que Shaka no les había ido con su perdida. Tal vez, quería pasar su duelo en soledad como el lo había hecho.

-No se si vinculo, pero como que cada tanto se hablaban por teléfono si. -Mu les miro- No me dijo que había fallecido, debe estar sufriendo mucho... -Hizo una pausa- Era su hermano a fin de cuentas.

Habitación de Shaka y Mu.

La puerta fue abierta, Shaka estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto. Tenia los ojos cerrados y el cabello sujeto en un tosco rodete. Mu ya estaba habituado a ese raro peinado, pero a los otros le llamo la atención tanto como las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Si Defteros no les decía, si no hubieran visto el estallido de rabia jamás creerían que tan afectado estaba Shaka por la pérdida de su hermano. Mu se sentó junto a él, mientras Alde se cerraba la puerta. Milo se sentó al otro lado y le tomo una de las manos, Shaka no tardo en apretársela.

-Shijima...estúpido... -Soltó al fin, Mu le sujetaba la otra mano junto con Alde y Aioria. Camus había puesto la suya sobre la mano que aferraba la de Milo. Apretó los dientes mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayéndose sin piedad surcando su rostro.

-Lo lamento mucho, Shaka. -Dijo Milo al fin. Realmente no sabia que mas decir, dado que él había huido al contacto de todos, razón por la que no era quien para recriminarle el guardarse sus penas.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Activó... Se suicido para destruir un mecha enemigo... Uno que no había sido visto antes. -Informo apretando los dientes- Ese mecha... Había atravesado... Las defensas...del mecha de Shijima y estaba herido... Mi hermano...se estaba muriendo... Y con sus ultimas fuerzas... -Las lagrimas continuaban su recorrido y aumentaban a casa sollozo y palabras- activo el sistema de autodestrucción... Trabo su mecha al enemigo... -Milo sintió como la mano de Shaka le aferraba con mas fuerza, lo mismo sintió Mu.- No quería morir... Sin destruir ese mecha... Creen que ganaron la batalla por ello... Por el sacrificio de mi hermano.

Milo lo abrazó, Shaka dejo libre sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar como no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre cuando tenia ocho años. Shijima había aparecido para quedarse con él unas cuantas semanas para que no se sintiera desprotegido.

Ahora Shijima no le haría sentirse bien nunca mas... Estaba sólo.

-Shaka... -La voz de Mu llego lejana, en medio de esa oscuridad en la que se sentía inmerso- estas con nosotros... Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo... -Sintió el tacto de la mano de su amigo en su cabello y el latido de Milo por el abrazo en que estaba inmerso.

A pesar que Shijima no estuviera más, no estaba solo. El joven de 21 años se sintió un poco mejor al pensar ello, pero jamás quitaría el dolor de perder el único pariente que se había preocupado por él... La perdida de su hermano.

 _ **Portaaviones Poseidón, puerto, Isla Barbuda, esa misma noche.**_

Degel se sorprendió un poco cuando Camus apareció, algo le decía que su hermano estaba inmerso en un caos de emociones aunque no lograba dilucidar la causa de ello.

-¿Les molesta si estoy aquí un tiempo? -Fue lo que dijo tras unos torturantes dos minutos.

-No, siéntate. -Informo Asmita, a fin de cuentas era el que mandaba en ese lugar. Camus se acerco a Degel y tomo asiento cerca de él.

-¿Que están haciendo?

-Tomamos imágenes satelitales de las islas. -Notifico Degel, mientras sus ojos no dejaban las pantallas y sus manos se deslizaban rápido por el teclado. -Cuanto mas se sepa será...

Las palabras de Degel se desvanecían en su mente sin significado alguno, lo único que Camus captaba era la voz del mayor.

Solo su voz.

Lo que Camus quería, y solo quería, era ver a su hermano y escucharlo ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Degel y no Kardia? ¿Acaso Degel no había salvado por Kardia en la batalla de Cabo Esperanza?

La idea de perder a su hermano, apretó el puño con disimulo... No quería perder a Degel, aun recordaba lo que había sentido cuando su abuelo le dijo que Degel ya no volvería jamás. Los eventos recientes: la desaparición de Kardia, el enterarse de lo cercano que había estado Degel de morir y la muerte del hermano de Shaka había sido una patada para sus emociones.

-¿Cam? -La voz de su hermano sonó preocupada- ¿Camus? ¿Camus? -Sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto con la realidad, su mirada se poso en su brazo y en la mano de su hermano. - ¿Estas bien?

-No vuelvas a subirte al mecha. -El rostro de sorpresa de Degel y el hecho de que Asmita dejara de mover sus manos sobre su propio teclado le hizo saber lo contundente y cortante de sus palabras.- No quiero que mueras.

-Voy por un café. -Asmita sabiamente dejo solo a los hermanos.

-No puedo subir al mecha -Degel se puso frente a Camus- Cada vez que lo intento... Siento pánico, incluso la idea me pone nervioso... -el mas joven vio el ligero temblor en el pulso de su hermano cuando se quito los lentes- No voy a subir, no te preocupes.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sabes que no... -Observo la suplica en los ojos de Camus- Si, lo prometo. -Antes de poder reaccionar Camus lo estaba abrazando, era raro en su hermano hacer eso. Sin duda lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, debería de haberlo asustado mucho... -Tranquilo, Cam, no hare nada arriesgado... -Abrazo a su hermano.

Por Dios, esta temblando... Lo que sea que le este pasando, lo debió de preocupar mucho.

.

 _Continuara_.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico, TLC, ND, Omega, Episodio G y Sainta Sho no me pertenecen.

.

Capitulo X

Primer contrataque.

(Parte I)

.

-Almirante Kido -Sage hizo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza a modo de saludo. Tras él, parados uno junto al otro formando una línea estaban sus subordinados directos: Defteros, Asmita, Sasha, Sisifo, Dohko y Shion.- Ya he sido informado sobre nuestra alianza.

-Comandante Canceris-Altaris -El anciano asintió levemente- Actualmente las tropas de la Unidad de Países Asiáticos, controlamos las Islas Vírgenes al norte de su posición... -Sage asintió ante la información, Degel casi sufre un ataque cuando las imágenes satelitales mostraron los barcos en el triangulo de las Bermudas.

-Almirante, tenemos información de un grupo de soldados supervivientes de una misión ejecutada en la Isla San Bartolomé. -El otro se acaricio la barba- coexisten con la base principal de ultramar, las islas que le rodean poseen asentamientos satélite.

-Suponíamos que debería de haber alguna base de envergadura mayor, las que hallamos aquí eran compuestas por una cantidad irrisoria de mechas. -El hombre dejo en paz su barba- ¿Que planea hacer comandante Canceris-Altaris? Poseo ordenes de tomar control de cuantas islas sea posible para la venida de una segunda ola de tropas...

-La Isla San Bartolomé subió su nivel de prioridad, eliminar esa base implicaría perder -Hizo una pausa- el control jerárquico de este sector.

-Pasadme lo que poseen sobre esa base, será lo mejor coordinar un ataque sobre ella.

 _Porta aviones Poseidón. Una semana después._

- **Atención todos los tripulantes, el ataque a la isla San Bartolomé se hará en simultaneo con las fuerzas de ataque de la U.P.A (Unión de países Asiáticos)**. -Milo se realizo un rodete en el pelo, como Kardia le había enseñado, y se coloco el casco. Solo irían tres de ellos: Aioria, Camus y él. - nuestros objetivos son la toma del lanza misiles y localizar- **proteger a los siete soldados atrincherados en la iglesia de San Bartolomé.**

-Entendido. -Dijo Milo, una vez los sistemas de Scar estuvieron en línea.- Scarlett Needel en línea y listo para partir. -Pensó en Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán obligados a quedar en la retaguardia en caso de que se atacara la isla mientras el navío no estuviera.

- **Tiene luz verde, Escorpio.** -Milo hizo que su mecha saltara al agua y comenzó a sumergirse. Camus, Defteros, Aioria y Sasha saltaron según sus turnos a medida que notificaban que estaban listos.

- **Minerva y Káiser irán por los sobrevivientes.** -Informo Defteros- **Scarlett Needel y Ganimedes vendrán conmigo. Iremos por el lanza misiles tierra-Aire. Si no logramos apoderarnos de él, la misión no podrá concluirse.**

- **Entendido**. -Dijeron todos al unísono.

 _Costas. Isla San Bartolomé. 18 horas después._

Sasha y Aioria se alejaron hacia el camino pre pautado que debían seguir hasta las proximidades del campamento de sobrevivientes.

-Andando, hay que armar escandalo para llamar su atención. -Lanzo una bengala al cielo y comenzaron a correr hacia la misma dirección en la que se habían ido Káiser y Minerva. Luego cambiaron la dirección, en el caminó Defteros coloco un artefacto que parecía una especie de cañón. Milo tenia entendido que eso luego dispararía una bengala.

 _Campanario_.

Ío estaba trepado a lo alto del campanario, desde esa excelente ubicación pudo ver un destello blanco en el cielo. Tras tomar los binoculares pudo ver con precisión la bengala blanca.

-Maldita sea... -¿Acaso Joker o la Doc. no les había dicho que había hostiles en la isla?

Interior de la iglesia.

-Arriba -Las chicas miraron alarmadas a los varones- alguien lanzo una bengala...

-¿Donde? -Gioca se apresuro a calzarse.

-Vino de la playas del suroeste. -Informo Ío.

-Doc., intente comunicarse con el Poseidón que no lancen bengalas... -Regulus tomo una de las bazucas y una de las mochilas con mas de los misiles pequeños que entraban ahí. -Conner... Ve si puedes hacer andar el radar... No importa como, hazlo funcionar. -Miro a Joker- sube en Frankenstein... Seguramente lo necesitemos. Todos a sus lugares.

-Si.

 _Poblado_.

Aioria estaba tras un gran edificio que de momento resistía la balacera que se lanzaba contra él.

-Minerva.

- **No pensé que seria una bienvenida tan grande.** -Sasha cambio de canal- **Shadow, necesitamos refuerzos aquí.**

- **Estamos colocando los señuelos... Aguanten.**

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no es a él a quien quieren dejar como colador. -Aioria apretó los dientes- Si no me fallan las cuentas, en un minuto harán un alto, ahí dispararemos.

- **Ok**.

Las armas enemigas detuvieron su secuencia de disparos, los mechas automáticamente hacían recarga... En esos 10 segundos, deberían liquidar cuanto mecha enemigo fuera posible. Así fue, no destruyeron tantos como deseaban, pero si los suficientes para mitigar el daño de las estructuras que les servían de escudo.

-Reinicia conteo. -Sasha había comprendido el plan de Aioria, dejar que disparen hasta que tengan que recargar y luego atacar en ese instante- ¡Ahora!

 _Poblado al Oeste de la posición de Sasha y Aioria._

-Detonando. -Las bengalas salieron de sus contenedores y marcaron un sendero en el cielo. Uno que se alejaba de su actual posición.

- **Espero que caigan.** -Susurro Milo, el mecha de Defteros apenas era visible en la noche. El joven piloto se sintió demasiado vulnerable al ser su mecha blanco con detalles en rojo. Observo el mecha de Camus, de un gris plomizo claro... Si definitivamente Scar era muy delatador con ese color.

- **Vamos, tenemos que ir por ese lanza misiles.**

 _20 minutos después._

Milo apretó los dientes, el lanza misiles estaba bien custodiado... Ellos tres solos no podrían contra la guardia, a menos que a Defteros se le pasara algo por la cabeza para cruzar toda esa defensa.

- **Shadow.** **-Esta muy complejo...**

En pantalla de los tres apareció algo: re dirección de enlace de radio.

- **Me escuchan. Soy la oficial de radar del campamento de supervivientes ¿Me escuchan?**

-Si, se te escucha claramente.

- **Sus compañeros han llegado a la guarida, repito están en la guarida.** -Milo suspiro de alivio al escuchar que Aioria y Sasha estaban ya en el campamento de supervivientes- **La "casa" quiere que re agrupemos.**

- **Ok**. -Milo suspiro al escuchar la confirmación de Defteros- **retirada**.

 _Dos kilómetros antes de la iglesia._

-Maldita sea... -Milo se movió bruscamente para evitar el misil lanzado contra él..

- **MILO**

-Estoy bien Acuario... No te preocupes. -Milo puso su arma en modo metralla y comenzó a disparar.- Señor son muchos.

- **Nos esperaban los muy cabrones...** -Mascullo Defteros.- **Minerva. Káiser... Nos atacan, estén alerta en el refugio.**

-¡SHADOW! -Milo disparo al mecha que se acercaba traicionero a su superior. Este detonó antes de lograr atacar al mecha negro.- Eso estuvo cerca...

 **-¡Antico atrás suyo!** -Milo se dio vuelta con el arma lista, cuando un TLC apareció y su sable atravesó al mecha enemigo desde atrás.

Tomo al mecha enemigo de un brazo y lo arrojo contra dos que se acercaban corriendo. Un misil impacto en la cabeza de otro mecha que confrontaba a Camus y un segundo le arranco una de las piernas.

Tras la llegada del TLC que Scar no lograba calificar y quien sea que tirara los misiles, la situación del combate comenzó a cambiar a pesar de estar en desventaja por el numero.

Los restantes mechas rivales, se dieron a la retirada cuando el grueso de las tropas cayo en combate. El arma de disparo repetitivo del mecha TLC dejo de girar cuándo ya no había quien enfrentar.

En la pantalla de los tres apareció lo mismo: **conexión auidovideo entrante.**

- **Joder. Pedazo de idiotas podrían haber avisado.** -Era una chica, Camus parpadeo sorprendido. Tenia el cabello castaño largo y el uniforme típico de los pilotos. - **Patearon un avispero ¿Estarán felices supongo?** -Milo nunca había visto chicas pilotos de mecha, sacando a Sasha, en el santuario era todos hombres los pilotos.

- **Identifícate**. -ordeno Defteros.

- **Sargento Primero Jocaro.** -Hizo una pausa- **Seguidme...** -El enlace se corto y el mecha TLC comenzó a transitar hacia el Norte, donde estaba la base de sobrevivientes. Camino allí, se les unió una moto todo terreno con dos soldados. Uno de estos lleva consigo un lanza cohetes y a parte un rifle de mira.

El Scarlett hizo un análisis de los rostros de ambos cuando apareció la moto.

 **Sargento primero Leono-Sagita Regulus.** **Cabo Scylla Ío.**

El sobrino de Sisifo y el hombre que había transmitido la señal de auxilio que los llevo a ellos. Llegaron a un camino, donde estos bajaron de la moto todo terreno, sin duda había sido de algún local dado que Milo dudara que esos colores metalizados (aunque gastados y algo sucios) fueran idea de la ONU. El sobrino de Sisifo, Regulus, tomo uno de los lanza misiles y se lo puso al hombro. Le hizo unos gestos al mecha TLC y se llevo la motocicleta hacia dentro de una casilla.

-Pisen donde yo lo haga, hay minas terrestres y trampas anti mecha.

Milo paso saliva ante la noticia, nunca había escuchado de las trampas anti mechas. Los dos soldados subieron a hombros del TLC, al parecer estaban acostumbrados a hacer equilibrio en ese lugar (y seguramente a disparar desde esa posición también).

 _Campamento de refugiados, Iglesia de San Bartolomé._

-Acabo de hablar con el alto mando -Defteros se aproximo a los soldados- Tenemos que destruir el lanza misiles ... Reforzaron la costa, así que tenemos que destruirlo para que los demás se acerquen. -Camus se dejo caer en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, ordenados en semi círculo. Defteros estaba sobre el primer escalón del altar.

-¿Ah? -La piloto del TLC le miro, corriendo un poco sus pies (apoyados en el respaldo del banco que ocupaba solamente Camus y Aioria).- ¿Quieren destruir esa cosa? Haberlo dicho... Le pusimos un explosivo abajo... -Defteros le miro sorprendido, los demás tampoco se lo creían. - ¿Por que creen que la francesa esta así de jodida? -Pregunto refiriéndose a la compañera que resistía a la muerte en lo que antes había sido la casa parroquial.

-Pusieron... -Milo les miraba no terminaban de creer lo que decía la piloto del mecha.- ¿Por que?

-Hola... Es un lanza misiles... -Regulus le miro como si la pregunta de Milo fuera estúpida- Podrían lanzarnos uno y adiós... Por eso, le pusimos suficiente C4 para llegar al cielo.

-Para eso lo habrán traído -Comento la médico con bandera de Venezuela en su remera. -Para atacarnos a nosotros...

-¿Como que traído? -Sasha le miro alarmada.

-Esa cosa no estuvo siempre aquí... -Informo el francotirador, había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle mantenimiento a uno de los tantos rifles. Para este fin usaba el altar de madera y mármol, estaba sentado en posición de indio sobre este.- Llego hará una semana... Días mas, días menos... Fluorite, Regulus y yo fuimos a ver... -Armo el rifle y comprobó que la mira estuviera centrada- Aprovechamos y pusimos los explosivos, antes que nos pillaran... Dos días después, se comunicaron con nosotros

-Pero... -Comenzó Aioria.

-¿Por que no lo volaron? -Pregunto Defteros, que aun estuviera quería decir que algo había fallado.

-Los muy cabrones... -Apretó el puño- Tienen un compañero nuestro, si detonamos... Lo matan. -Informo la médico serena- Isaac esta amarrado a un poste del lado occidental de su fortaleza... Pensábamos que estaba muerto... Pero en una exploración Prince... -se atajo- Ío, lo vio. -Milo se pregunto si iba a decir príncipe.

-¿Entonces son ocho? -Los otros asintieron, Defteros relajo un poco los músculos de su cuerpo.- ¿Por que dijeron siete?

-Por que... Cuando ustedes... -Regulus dejo salir un suspiro, entre sus dientes apretados- Pensábamos que estaba muerto... cuando hablamos con ustedes.

-Si no lo mataron, es por que creen que nosotros tenemos el detonador. -Comento Gioca mientras bajaba los pies y se sentaba correctamente.

-¿Donde esta el detonador? -Pregunto Defteros, Milo se hacia vagamente una idea de la respuesta.- ¿Él lo cargaba?

-Esta en bolsillo de Isaac -Soltó Ío con una risa histérica, parecía que el francotirador se iba a largar a llorar por la histeria.

\- Ío... Lo vio... Con la mira del rifle y yo lo confirme con la capacidad visual del mecha... -Informo la joven, parecía también a punto de reír de manera histérica- Se lo ve apenas... Pero esta ahí... Hay dios santo... -Parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría con un llanto histérico.

-Lo tiene Isaac-repitió Regulus dejo salir una risa nerviosa. -El maldito detonador esta en su bolsillo derecho...-Se paso una mano por el pelo- todo ese maldito esfuerzo... Fluorite se muere e Isaac esta en manos del enemigo... Pero no podemos hacer nada...

-Por que el maldito detonador esta en su bolsillo -La risa nerviosa de la piloto se unió a la del otro sargento-Dios... Somos unos imbéciles... -Aioria miro sobre su hombro y observo las lagrimas de la chica- somos un montón de idiotas...

-Si hubiéramos atacado... -Milo se acerco a la chica- Hubiéramos matado a su amigo... -La chica asintió, mientras se enjuaga las lagrimas.-Menudo lio... Que bueno que llegaron.

-Joder... Es una...-Camus se dio vuelta al escuchar la palabra- mierda... -Concluyo, la medico se acerco y se sentó a su lado. La atrajo hacia ella y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello.

-Tranquila, con ayuda de ellos -Miro a los recién llegados- lo liberaremos...

-Doc... Tu jodido sentido de todo puede mejorar... -Soltó la chica con una risa nerviosa- Choca con mi idea de que todo se fue al carajo hace tiempo.

-Déjala Ana, se nota que ya esta mejor... -Ío se bajo del altar- ya volvió a ser la misma pesimista de siempre...

-Fue mi culpa que agarraran a Isaac. -Susurro la castaña.

 _Sector occidental de la fortaleza enemiga._

El chico estaba amarrado a un poste, según los sobrevivientes, este estaba en otra zona con Joker (La sargento Gioca Jocaro) cuando fueron atacados por sorpresa por el enemigo. Se había producido una explosión y la joven había perdido el rastro a su compañero... Ante el ataque enemigo se vio obligada a retroceder, dando por muerto (debido a la explosión) a su camarada. Para evitar llamar la atención, habían ido hasta ese punto con motos todo terreno que el cabo Scylla había puesto a funcionar. El mecha TLC Frankenstein (le llamaban así por que habían tenido que deshuesar los otros cuatro destruidos para mantener ese en funcionamiento), era fácilmente reconocible por el enemigo... Ir con este podría haber terminado con ambos muertos.

El dron controlado desde el mecha de incursión Minerva, piloteado por Sasha, demostró al muchacho.

25 años y toda la vida por delante.

Según los escáneres del dron el joven aun estaba vivo y como bien habían dicho sus camaradas, se notaba un pequeño aparato negro en el bolsillo derecho. Mas de uno soltó un insulto por lo bajo, el joven parecía inconsciente. El dron tomo una imagen precisa del muchacho y regreso a donde le esperaba el mecha Minerva escoltado por el TLC Frankenstein.

...

 _TLC Géminis Dark, Campamento de refugiados. Al mismo tiempo._ -Señor... -Defteros apretó los dientes.- es uno de los nuestros...

- **No podemos sacrificar la misión por un solo soldado.** -El almirante Kido se acaricio la barba- **El Ganimedes tiene la capacidad de intervenir señales, como también emitirlas. Ordene al Cabo Aqua detonar ese monstruo.**

-Señor, si detonamos matan al soldado. Primero hay que retirarlo a él.

- **Teniente primero Alhena** -Defteros observo la pantalla donde estaba Sage- **Entiendo tu sentir, comprendo la rabia que sin duda has de sentir en este momento...**

-¿Va a traicionar sus propias palabras? -Sage guardo silencio al escuchar la pregunta de Defteros- Si sacrificamos al Cabo Kraken... ¿Que diferencia habría entre nosotros y ellos? ¿Acaso no seriamos iguales? -Ninguno de los dos ancianos replico. -Denme algo de tiempo para sacarlo... Luego destruiremos ese maldito lanzamisiles. -Los dos mayores guardaron silencio mientras meditaba cada quien la respuesta.

 _Interior de la iglesia. Una hora después._

-Por lo que puedo ver... -La medica les miro, Regulus era el único que estaba presente de los soldados que estaban en San Bartolomé- tiene heridas poco profundas, pero son de la clase que si no las cuidas pueden terminar en gangrena... -Informo con pesar- Me preocupa y mucho la herida de su pierna... Parece ser una herida severa. -Amplio la imagen-Puede que halla algo incrustado... Por la tela del pantalón no podría decirlo. -Dejo salir un suspiro- manos atadas, tobillos y la soga en su cuello...No quieren que se mueva mucho -Defteros ingreso por la nave principal de la iglesia- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Tenemos 24 horas para liberarle... Una vez pasado ese tiempo, Camus -Miro al chico- Interviene la señal de los detonadores y destruye ese monstruo. -El chico le miro preocupado, si hacia eso el enemigo ejecutaría al cautivo- Pasadas las 24 horas, no importa que... Tienes que detonar el lanza misiles.

-¿Van a hacerlo a pesar que Isaac esta en su poder? -Defteros muy a su pesar asintió, la medica le regreso la Tablet a Saori. Luego volvería a revisar los Rx de Isaac tomados por el dron, le preocupaban las palabras del hombre.

-¿Por que no sacaron las bombas? -Pregunto Aioria, tenia esa duda desde que se lo informaron ¿Por que el enemigo no las había quitado?- Yo hubiera hecho eso en vez de usar a alguien como rehén - Como respuesta Regulus hizo un sonido: ¡BOOM!- Ah... Si las quitan estallan. -La medica y Regulus asintieron.- Bueno...

-¿Que necesitas que hagamos, señor, para liberarle? -Pregunto Milo, la idea de sacrificar aun ser humano le ponía los pelos de punta.

 _Tres horas después._

Defteros estaba en el campanario, la iglesia era muy bonita y la vista desde ahí era muy buena. Si no fuera por la situación, diría que la isla era digna de verse.

-No le dieron permiso -Defteros se dio vuelta y se encontró con la medica- ¿Cierto? -La mujer dejo una charola con un plato de comida.- Mi especialidad, cangrejo con papas.

-¿Por que crees que mentía?

-Por que he mentido muchas veces estos cinco años -Informo la mujer de piel morena, Defteros le miro fijamente, tenia un rostro de aire amable y unos ojos castaño oscuro que mostraban la tristeza que le dominaba al decir esas palabras- Cuando dijiste que nos daban 24 horas, me acorde de todas las veces que les decía que se iban a sanar... Cuando no era así.

-Jana... -Comenzó Defteros.

-Ana. -Corrigió la mujer- o Doc... Aquí casi todos me dicen Doc. -La mujer morena se cruzo de brazos, tras el paso de una corriente de aire ligeramente fresca llegada con el atardecer- Mire, yo no diré nada... Prefiero que los chicos... No se enteren que les ha dado una falsa orden. -Defteros apretó los dientes, mientras maldecía una y otra vez a sus superiores- Los chicos sufren mucho, si les decía que no van a salvar a Isaac... Le hubiera metido un tiro. -El teniente le miro sorprendido- Joker me enseño. -Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, Defteros por primera vez noto la nueve milímetros de la medica.- Eh mantenido la fe en mis amigos... Les he dado las dosis de esperanza que ya no poseían... -Se sujeto el cabello y miro a Defteros- Tengo fe de que todo saldrá bien y recuperaremos a Isaac.

-Entonces, voy a necesitar que le de una dosis de confianza a sus camaradas y a los míos -Pidió Defteros- y también a mi...

-Claro. -Se dirigió a la escalerita y comenzó a bajar- coma... Ir a pelear con el estomago vacío no es bueno... -Se asomo- y lo digo como medica. -Sonrió y Defteros le devolvió el gesto.

Lo que quedaba de los soldados de la misión End Sun, habían tenido la suerte de poseer un medico que sabia cumplir sus funciones y tener fe incluso en los peor de los casos.

-Las mejores personas, van a parar a los peores lugares. -Murmuró.

 _Casa parroquial. Al mismo tiempo._

-Milo, quédate quieto. -Gruño Aioria.

-Milo, tenemos que dormir aunque sea un poco -Camus se sentó en el desvencijado catre- Defteros no dijo que descansáramos...

-Si fallamos en rescatarlo... Morirá.

-No va a morir nadie -Camus apretó los dientes- Por que no voy a detonar la bomba... Me niego a hacerlo... No quiero hacer participe de un asesinato, por que eso será.

-Es bueno escucharlo -Milo se quedo quieto, la idea de que Camus cometería desacato aplacaba sus miedos.

.

 _Continuara_.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, ND, OMEGA, Sainta Sho, Episodio G y Soul of Gold no me pertenecen.

...

 _Capitulo XI_

 _Primer contraataque (Parte II)_

.

-Mentiste. -Milo se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Sasha. -Te van a mandar a un juicio marcial cuando esto termine... Puedes perder el cargo.

-Me da igual, yo no voy a sacrificar a un ser humano... -Milo no se movió al escuchar la respuesta de Defteros- ¿No quieres perder tu rango? Bien... Quédate a aquí a cuidar de la médica y la herida.

-Meterás en problemas a Antico, Leonis y Aqua.

-Ellos no saben nada y si ignoran la orden no tienen por que culparles -Milo sintió un sudor frio cubrirle la espalda- Todos son santos de la boca para fuera.

-¿Perdón?

-Sasha no te hagas... -La mujer apretó el puño- ¿Desde cuando sabias lo del chico? ¿Cuando te lo dijeron?

\- A veces hay que hacer sacrificios... Aunque cueste y pese en la consciencia... -Milo observo que la mujer miraba al Demonio Alhena a los ojos- Es una guerra... Y para preservar la paz, aunque no me guste y odie la idea... Hay que entender... Que algunos sacrificios... Son necesarios.

-¿Y si fuera tu sobrino? -La mujer apretó los dientes y unas lagrimas cayeron- ¿Y si quien estuviera en ese poste fuera el que lleva la sangre de tu esposo? -La mujer abrió la boca y la cerro.-Sasha... ¿Sacrificarías a Regulus de la misma forma que estas dispuesta a tolerar el sacrificar a Isaac Kraken?

-¿Te crees que para mi es fácil?

-Pareciera que si. -Replico la fría voz de Defteros- Dime una cosa... ¿Tu crees que alguno de esos tres te hubiera escuchado? Ellos, a diferencia de muchos otros, aun tienen una consciencia... Te ignorarían y fingirían no saber nada... -Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de la mujer- Y te aseguro una cosa... Tendrían siete testigos, yo incluido, que testificarían que no les dijiste nada.

-¿Que tienes en mente? -Dijo al fin la mujer... -Espero que tu idea sea buena... O le diré al alto mando... No podrán evitarlo, pero estarán prevenidos para lo que se viene.

-Si todo sale bien: Sage y Kido no dirán nada... -Defteros entorno los ojos- Seguramente harán algo similar con Kardia Antico -Milo sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Su hermano?- No soy idiota... Sage siempre supo que los de Asia vendrían, tenia pensado usar a Milo desde el inicio...

-Sage no es así y lo sabes.

-¿Que tan segura estas que Sage no manipularía las cosas para saber como reacciona el otro? -Sasha guardo silencio- A parte, rinde cuentas con los que solventaron el Proyecto Assasin... A mi me da igual todo ya, Sasha, el mundo no cambia... Sigue siendo la misma porquería.

-Def... Puede que te equivoques... Antico esta en territorio enemigo -Sasha le miro fijamente a los ojos.- Tiene información...

-Y esta realizando el escape con un general que se reveló-Sasha guardo silencio- ¿Esa parte no te la dijeron? Kardia perdió valor, cuando informo que con él viajaba lo equivalente a un general... Puede que Sage no... Pero Kido y los suyos no dudarían en dejarle morir. -Milo apretó los dientes al escuchar esa información.- Si dejamos que sacrifiquen a Isaac... Nada les impedirá sacrificar a Kardia ¿Entiendes eso?

-Si, lo entiendo... -Sasha bajo la mirada- Kardia es un excelente amigo... Jamás podría hacerle eso y Milo es un buen muchacho... Seria cruel que le usaran de esa forma... Prometiéndole algo, ilusionándolo, solo para clavarle un puñal cuando menos se lo espere. -Miro de vuelta a Defteros- Te ayudare.. No importa si lo que planeas tiene lógica o no... Ellos no están aquí, no tienen por que saber que hacemos. -Sonrió levemente- Asmita puede eliminar las bitácoras de los mechas...

 _Tres horas después._

Milo estaba tras los mandos de Scar, su mecha, iban camino a rescatar al soldado Kraken. Defteros estaba jugándose el cuello en esto y no podía fallarle. Solo ellos dos y el TLC Frankenstein irían por el joven... Los demás estarían con el lanzamisiles, mas bien estarían cuidando a Camus y el mecha Ganimedes, En la base, solo había quedado: la medica, su auxiliar (un soldado llamado Pefko) y la encargada del radar Conner Lug. Regulus y el francotirador, Ío, estarían montando guardia fuera de la base.

-Señor.

 ** _-¿Sucede algo Escorpio?_**

-Le escuche hablar con Minerva. -Silencio al otro lado de la comunicación- Yo solo seguiré sus ordenes -Sentencio- no puedo confiar mi vida a quienes nos ven como ganado... algo que puede ser sacrificado. -Apretó los dientes- no somos ganado... Somos personas y a lo que a mi respecta, mientras ante sus ojos... Todos seamos personas, le seguiré incluso al infierno.

- ** _Gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión_**.

-De nada, señor.

- ** _Frankenstein. Scarlett_**. -El mecha de Defteros se detuvo- **_Ya saben sus posiciones..._**

-Ok.- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

- ** _Por cierto... ¿A que venia esa charla?_** -Al escuchar la voz de la chica, Milo sintió que la mitad de la cara se le paralizada- **_Cuenten... Que me quede picada. -_** Se había olvidado de enlazar la conversación a un canal privado, la chica había escuchado todo.

-Tema nuestro, Joker, si fuera necesario decirlo... Te lo diríamos.

\- **_A tu posición, Joker._**

- ** _Ok..._** -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar- ** _Amargado._**

...

 _Sector oeste de la base enemiga._ - ** _Esta bien... Aquí vamos... Scarlett, no me falles_**. -Levanto el arma principal de su mecha.

\- Señor, estoy listo.

- ** _Frankenstein... Ahora._**

Los sistemas de defensa enemigos se activaron cuando el mecha apareció, los disparos de Milo fueron certeros y destruyeron las torretas que la presencia de Gioca había revelado. Por un segundo enfoco al soldado, este había alzado la vista...

-Señor, esta despierto... Ahora... O nunca. -Milo seguía empleando la mira de su arma de larga distancia, mientras Gioca empleaba el arma de disparo repetitivo para tener a todos al margen y al mismo tiempo disparar a la tierra y causar una cortina de polvillo. Defteros comenzó a correr hacia el muchacho y empleó disparos de granadas de humo para tapar sus avances.

Si le veían avanzar habría muchos problemas, mas de los que tenían. Todo era cuestión de segundos... Observo los mandos... Tenia menos de un minuto para hacerlo. Realmente tenia que ser mas rápido que Flash si quería que funcionara.

...

 _Donde aguarda Camus y los demás, al sur de la posición del equipo de rescate._ _Menos de 10 minutos después._ _- **¡LUZ VERDE!**_ -Camus dejo salir un suspiro cuando la voz de Milo, mas bien su grito, resonó en su oído.

-No era necesario gritar. -Dijo a pesar de estar aturdido activo la señal de los detonadores. El lanza misiles se volvió una bola de fuego luego de ser levantado casi un metro del suelo por la explosión.

- ** _Estoy en medio de un combate... La sutileza no es opción._** -Gruñe Milo. - ** _Defteros ya tiene al chico con el..._** ** _-Quiero ver en cámara lenta como explota esa cosa. -_** Le llega el comentario de Aioria desde el Káiser.- **_Preparados que ahí vienen los mechas..._**

 _Portaviones Poseidón._

-El "monstruo" fue destruido, tenemos confirmación del Minerva -Informo Degel desde la consola de la radio- tenemos luz verde, señor.

-Pongan todos los aviones en el aire. -Ordeno Sage, en total disponían de 30 cazas de combate sin contar el Arcángel.- Arcángel, tienes luz verde. Despega.

 _Caza de combate Arcángel._

-Ok. -Sísifo llevo el acelerador hacia adelanté- Arcángel Despegando. -Aguanten, chicos.

 _Buque "Libertad del norte"._

-¡LUZ VERDE! QUE DESPEGUEN ESOS HELICOPTEROS CON LOS MECHAS.-Ordeno Kido a todo pulmón.- LOS QUIERO A TODOS EN EL AIRE.

-Atención, tienen luz verde. -Repitió el hombre a cargo de las comunicaciones internas- Salgan ¡YA! ¡YA!

 _Donde esta Milo y compañía._

Tenían que cubrir a Defteros, dado que era este el que tenia al soldado en su poder (Había bajado de su mecha, disparado a las cuerdas y subido al joven a la cabina). Habían usado las cortinas de humo y polvillo para cubrir a Defteros en su descenso del mecha.

- ** _Señor... Se me acaban las balas._**

 ** _-Señor, me quede sin balas._**

-Carajo. -Defteros apretó los dientes, esa era la peor parte de todo lo que tenían planeado. -Joker... Ahora. -Si no lo hacían bien estarían perdidos...

Milagrosamente, les salió bien. Lo que quedaba de las balas de la chica habían dado en el blanco. Los barriles con combustible detonaron haciendo fuego en todas direcciones.

Defteros, con Isaac detrás de su asiento tosiendo por el humo aspirado, empezó a cubrir la retirada de los otros dos... Le hubiera gustado pasar al muchacho a otro mecha. Pero abrir las cabinas en medio de un combate era muy osado. Ya mucho se había arriesgado a bajar a liberar al chico y tenia que llamarse agradecido que sirviera.

 ** _-¿Donde están los malditos refuerzos?_** -Milo parecía tan desesperado como Gioca. Seria un mecha de ultima generación, pero a la que se quedará sin balas habría problemas.

Un par de misiles impactaron en los enemigos, Minerva llegaba al rescate y a cubrirles la espalda. Sentía la respiración agitada de Isaac, si había algo que odiaba era el casco. Y ponérselo a Isaac para que tuviera siempre oxigeno era una buena escusa para ocultar su diminuta diablura. Desde que le había dado el casco, el joven dejo de toser.

-Si te mueres, te juro que te revivo solo para matarte. -Sonrió y miro al joven sentado, por lo menos que no tosiera era un alivio. Al parecer Isaac Kraken en ese momento estaba inconciente.

...

Los aviones no tardaron en aparecer en el cielo, disparando al enemigo y destruyendo a unos cuantos antes que comenzara el contraataque de estos.

...

 _Base. Dos semanas después._ Defteros golpeo la puerta y escucho que se le autorizaba a entrar.

-¿Como esta? -La medica le miro y sonrió.

-Bien... Por suerte no le rompieron el cuello en el rescate. -Observo al joven sedado- Lamento mucho que lo degradaran... -Defteros se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no iba a salir impune por ignorar la orden. -Había otros médicos dando vuelta, los dos heridos de los "supervivientes" (como le decían todos a los 8 soldados de San Bartolomé) no eran los únicos que habían ido a parar a la enfermería.- Avíseme cuando despierte, Doc.

-Esta dormido por los fármacos. -Informo la medica- los chicos de Assasin también vinieron a ver como esta el responsable de tanto lio.

...

Se habían perdido 48 soldados en los días que duro los combates por controlar el archipiélago y la Isla San Bartolomé. Otros 65 habían resultado con lesiones varias, el enemigo se había negado a ceder terreno... Se había perdido algunos aviones, helicópteros y mechas también. Aunque eso no era lo mas preocupante...

Lo que sorprendió a muchos, él incluido, era que había civiles en las restantes islas. Estos fueron apareciendo poco a poco, descendientes de los antiguos habitantes de los países conquistados por el enemigo. Muchos mirando con recelo a los recién llegados, los mas ancianos (aquellos pocos que habían logrado llegar a la vejez) que habían vivido cuando los ataques a sus naciones iniciarán, compartían varias horas de charla con los altos mandos.

Él (Defteros) ahora estaba excluido de ello, pero Asmita solía llevar un pequeñito dispositivo que usaba para grabarlo todo para ser documentado luego... Obviamente Sage, ignoraba que había otro dispositivo grabando lo que decían los ancianos.

...

 _Bar, Hotel, cuatro días después._ La noche dominaba fuera, ya que no tenia su anterior cargo, Sage le había degradado a sub teniente (tenia que llamarse agradecido por ello), podía tener un poco de tiempo libre... Aunque no era lo mismo para aquellos que estaban sentados con él en ese solitario bar.

-Son humanos... Al igual que nosotros... -Defteros le dio un pequeño sorbo al whisky que alguno de sus compañeros había confiscado, no podía acordarse cual había sido- y sirven a ellos... Esclavizan a otros y les obligan a adorar a sus "dioses"... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Que feo es ver... Como la historia se repite...

-Y para peor... -Sasha también dio un pequeño trago a su vaso con agua fresca, ella no podía beber en una hora le tocaba supervisar una guardia. -Ahora es a la inversa y con mechas...

-Hay algo que no entiendo... -Sísifo le miro- ¿De donde carajo sacaron el lanzamisiles?

-Buena pregunta -Asmita sentado a la izquierda de Defteros hizo una mueca- revise... Muchas veces, ningún país trajo un lanza misiles... Y según Sasha...tenía

-Una bandera norteamericana... Quiere decir que lo sacaron de alguna base de ahí. -Sasha le miro fijamente- cuando les preguntaron, si algunos se habían pasado al servicio de ellos... Respondieron que si.

-Esto se puso peor, eso explica por que no se quedan sin soldados -Defteros dejo salir un suspiró- Usan a los nuestros, eso explicaría por que se llevaron a Kardia... -Miro su vaso- Toman un buen piloto, lo adoctrinan de alguna manera por unos años y tienen un nuevo perro a tu servicio.

Escucharon el ruido de pasos, alguien se alejaba corriendo.

-Asmita... -Sísifo se levanto, pero la mano del hombre lo detenía.- ¿Que sucede?

-Era Milo... No hay por que preocuparse. -Sentencio sereno.- no dirá nada, si dice algo... Nadie le ayudara a salvar a su hermano o eso seguramente cree.

-Ahora que no esta en el poder del enemigo... No me llamaría la atención que quisieran liquidar a Kardia... -comentó Defteros antes deber su trago.

-¿Acaso sugieres que alguien entrego a Antico? -Sasha tenia un semblante preocupado.- Defteros ¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo?

-Tal vez es el alcohol... -Dijo tranquilo mientras movía el trago para que el hielo fuera acariciado por el elixir ámbar- Ignórame, Sasha.

.

 _Continuara_.


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, TLC, ND, Omega y Sainta Sho no pertenecen._

.

Capitulo XII

.

Acción y Reacción.

.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO QUE METAN MANO! -Aioria, Milo y Camus escucharon el grito e inmediatamente buscaron el origen. Dejarían la revisión de sistemas para luego.- Franky funciona perfectamente.

-Joker... ¿Por que gritas? -Milo observo a la castaña, casi 5 años mayor que él, actualmente ascendida a subteniente junto a Regulus.

-Me ayudan a explicar que mi mecha funciona perfectamente.

-Tiene componentes de otros cuatro mechas... Que no eran de su mismo modelo.-Repitió el mecánico. -Originalmente era un TLC Cáncer... -Miro el mecha, ahora recién Milo le encontraba un aspecto al mecha.- los brazos son de un TLC Leo y el arma principal del TLC Tauro.

-¿Funciona?

-¿Que? -El mecánico le miro, los otros tres reían entre dientes.

-¿Si funciona?

-Si... Pero.

-Si funciona, se queda como esta. -Le mostro algo- y si te veo en mi mecha tocando un componente -Los ojos de los cuatro estaban en el detonador- te mando a ver a los ángeles... ¿Capichi?

-Si...

 _Bar_. _Un tiempo despues._

-¿En serio? -Mu golpeo la bola de billar y miro a sus amigos.- bueno... Tiene razón... Si funciona tal y como esta no tendrían por que tocar su mecha.

-En lo personal... Me gusta mucho su mecha -Informo Aldebarán con una sonrisa amable- como uno de los mecánicos del grupo... Le doy el visto bueno.

-Fue muy ingenioso... Me pregunto como hizo para ensamblarlo... -Sin duda Mu estaba impresionado con el Frankenstein.- Tendría que hablar con ella... Y pedirle que me enseñé, seria muy útil en el campo de batalla.

-¿Cuanto tiempo creen que estemos sin hacer nada? -Todos miraron a Milo, era su turno, se estaba tomando su tiempo para golpear.- Cuanto... Tiempo seguiremos esperando. -Los jóvenes se miraron, hacia dos meses que habían tomado las islas que antiguamente habían conformado la base enemiga de ultramar en el caribe. - dudo mucho que el siguiente objetivo sea México.

-Lo siento, Milo... -Shaka le observo- nadie dijo que seria inmediatamente... Entre tu hermano y nosotros esta Cuba y muchas islas... Sin contar México.

-Lo tengo muy presenté-Golpeo la bola y miro a sus amigos, luego observo los alrededores estaban solos en el bar- Kardia me mando un mensaje...

-¿Que dice? -Camus dejo pasar a Shaka, quien debía golpear la bola blanca en ese turno.

-Que originalmente... Se dirigía al norte con alguien al que llamo Calvera y que le ordenaron volver al sur -Shaka le observó y prefirió postergar su golpe- esta de camino a Veracruz. -En el tono en que lo dijo, claramente Kardia ya estaba en Veracruz...o estaba realmente cerca de ahí -Y esa localidad, es muy cerca de la zona Cero.

-¿No seria lo mas lógico alejarlo de la Zona Cero? -Aldebarán miro a sus cinco amigos- admito que no soy el mas listo de los seis... ¿Pero por que hacerle volver?

-No podemos preguntarle a Defteeos -Aioria hizo una mueca- Lo degradaron, ya no es oficial de alto mando... Me parece injusto.

-Desobediencia de ordenes... Directas -Camus negó con la cabeza- Defteros sabia que lo iban a degradar...

-Y obviamente, no le importo. -Milo les miró- prefiero estar al servicio de alguien dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa menos sacrificar una vida, que responder ordenes de alguien que te ordena a través de un radio.

-Te meterás en problemas pensando así -Una joven castaña de aires orientales se les acercó- ¿Ustedes son los pilotos del Proyecto Assasin?

-Si -Shaka le miro, la mujer debería de tener unos 30 años - ¿Quien eres?

-Soy la Mayor Kido -Informo la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes- El almirante Kido y el Comandante Canceris Altaris quieren hablar con los seis.

 _Residencia del Gobernador. Barbuda, Antigua y Barbuda._

El centro de mando había sido colocado en lo que antiguamente había sido la casa que ocupará el gobernador de Barbuda. A pesar del paso de los años, y unos cuantos huracanes, en una de las paredes de la residencia se notaba aun escrito en un gastado rojo: COBARDES. Milo miraba todo desde la parte de atrás del jeep.

-Disculpa... ¿Tu eres la que tiene el record? -Pregunto Milo, aun se acordaba lo fascinado que había estado cuando Defteros le dijo que una mujer lideraba la lista.

-Si, supongo que será lo único que quede... -El tono amargo de la mujer hizo saber a Milo que le hubiera agradecido no mencionar el detalle.- Ya no soy piloto.

-¿Por que no? -Aioria le miro, la mujer de unos 30 y tantos le miro de reojo- Digo... No te veo impedimento, a menos que hayas dejado.

-Un misil me dio en uno de las batallas del pacifico norte. -Se detuvieron y comenzaron a bajar del auto- tengo una prótesis de titanio en el brazo izquierdo. -Dejo salir un suspiro- ya no puedo ser piloto según los estándares internacionales...

-¿Y que haces aquí? -Shaka le miro, no entendía por que mandarían a alguien que ya no podía ser soldado del frente a América.

-Soy la nieta del Almirante... -Dejo salir un suspiró- y no va a dejarme escapar tan fácil del ejercito. Seguidme.

Los seis se preguntaron que quiso decir con eso.

 _Despacho central._

-Buenas tardes caballeros -Los seis se pararon firmes y con las manos en la espalda ante los dos hombres mayores. -Espero que el llamado no los haya puesto en guardia -Miro a Milo, Camus y Aioria- sabemos que ignoraban las ordenes reales del subteniente Alhena... -Sage sonrió levemente- no lo los llamamos por ello.

-Iremos al grano, como suelen decir algunos jóvenes -El almirante Kido se acaricio la barba- Atacaremos Cuba y los queremos a los seis en el frente. -Miro a Shaka- Sin excepciones ¿Han entendido?

-Si, señor.

-Cuba no es una isla pequeña, como son las que actualmente controlamos -Informo Sage, ignorando las palabras de Kido hacia Shaka- Estos ataques deben ser realizados con precisiones de cirujano... Harán juegos de guerra con otros mechas, para preparar las tácticas que se emplearán en Cuba. -Miro a los seis muchachos- Pueden retirarse.

 _Habitación de Camus y Milo, hotel-barracas._

-Kido no me agrada... -Camus observo la espalda de Milo tras escuchar esas palabras- no digo que sea malo... Pero, no me llamaría la atención que pensara que sacrificar una vida es lo mismo que nada.

-¿Crees que fue el quien dio la orden de abandonar a Isaac Kraken? -Milo no respondió a la pregunta. -Milo...

-No se que responderte... Quiero creer, que no es esa clase de gente la que nos dirige-A pesar que lo se... Ellos lo dijeron. - Mejor descansemos.

-Milo ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. -Solo le dije a mi hermano.

 _En algún lugar de México. Al día siguiente._

Calvera corrió hacia donde estaba Kardia. Le había escuchado vociferar algo, bastante desagradable, y tirar algo metálico.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ni siquiera están cerca... -Kardia se sentó contra la pared- Algún maldito... Debe de esperar que me liquiden o algo por el estilo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Que nos hacen ir... Cuándo no hay nada que nos ayude... Puede tomar años... Hasta que lleguen a Veracruz.

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-No se.

-¿Quien te dijo que no hay ayuda en Veracruz?

-La única persona... A la que le importo. -Dijo tras pasarse la mano por el cabello.

Zodiac Escorpio.

En la pantalla del mecha había un mensaje enviado por Milo la noche anterior.

 **No hay ayuda en Veracruz.** **Kar no vayas. Estamos en Barbuda.** **Te avisare si cambia la situación.** **No vayas.** **Milo.**

Kardia había visto el mensaje a primera hora de la mañana. La furia le había invadido, no solamente por la falsa ilusión que una vez en Veracruz le salvarían. Era por que sin duda también deberían de jugar con las emociones de Milo... Su hermano también debería de haber sufrido. No era difícil imaginarse a su hermano en el momento que envió el mensaje.

El mensaje seguía en la pantalla, esta estaba rajada por el puño de Kardia.

La furia del soldado dudaría un buen tiempo.

 _Centro de comunicaciones, Portaaviones Poseidón._

Asmita accedió de forma remota a los archivos de bitácora del Scarlett Neddel, con cuidado selecciono lo que buscaba y los mensajes entre Kardia y Milo desaparecieron. El chico borraba el mensaje, pero los respaldos no podían borrarse. Necesitaban un permiso especial...

Permiso que solo tenia Asmita y nadie mas sabia, exceptuando a Defteros, de su existencia. Al igual que este ultimo, parecía ser el único oficial genuinamente comprometido con lo que originalmente seria el proyecto Assasin.

Envió un mensaje a Kardia, luego borraría el archivo del mecha del joven una vez estuviera de regreso con ellos.

.

Continuara.


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo XIII_

 _Una decisión._

-Te debes de estar confundiendo... -Los chicos prestaron atención a las palabras irritadas.- Sage jamás haría algo así... Regazza.

-¿Por que te crees que degradaron al líder del equipo? -Gioca estaba frente al piloto de helicóptero que había integrado el equipo de Kardia.- Iban a dejar morir a mi camarada y tu querido comandante, estaba de acuerdo.

-Sage jamás haría algo así.

-Pregúntale al...-Hizo una pausa recordando el cargo- subteniente Alhena.

-Alhena no fue degradado por eso.

-Oh... Claro me olvidaba... -Gioca dejo el palo de billar en donde lo había sacado- los que no estaban en la isla saben mas que nosotros. -Le miro de refilón- Me olvidaba que habían sido ustedes los que fueron dejados en el infierno.

-Gioca. -El tono presagiaba una amenaza.

-Yo no me como el dedo, Mani, solo hay una razón para que le degradaran. -Le miro fijo a los ojos, había deducido sola lo que había pasado tras recordar las palabras de Milo- Y eso es que no habían dado la orden de rescatar a Isaac, solo somos piezas sacrificables. -El tono helado de la joven causo un silencio en toda la sala- ellos ordenan y como peones obedecemos. Sigue siendo la misma mierda que End Sun. -Todos los ahí presentes eran casi en su totalidad del proyecto Assasin- Solo que con otro nombre. -Comenzó a alejarse dejando la partida de pool por la mitad- solo somos ganado descartable.

Siguieron con su partida de billar, fingiendo al igual que todos los otros no haber escuchado. Aunque los susurros seguían corriendo por lo bajo con respecto al tema. Hasta donde Milo sabía, no había una versión oficial de por que había sido degradado su mentor.

 _Esa misma noche._

Camus caminaba por las solitarias calles, era extraño no ver a nadie. Escucho un grito, desenfundo su arma y corrió hacia el origen de este. Al correr golpeo algo y el ruido se manifestó en la solitaria noche.

Cuando llego al origen del grito se encontró con Gioca.

-Carajo... -Se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre la sangrante herida. -¡AYUDA! -como pudo, sin dejar de hacer presión saco la radio y apretó un botón de emergencia.- ¿Quien?

-no...lo...vi...-de la boca de la joven caía sangre- no quiero...morir...no quiero... -Camus nunca se sintió tan impotente, mientras veía el miedo en los ojos de la chica. Que a cada palabra repetida, una lagrima caía- no...quiero.

-no te morirás, no te preocupes. -observo el cuchillo ensangrentado, era un cuchillo de hoja larga... De la clase que su abuelo usaba para cortar la carne.- Gioca... -tengo que evitar que se desmaye- ¿Te gusta...algo de las islas? -la chica no respondía- -Gioca... -Escuchaba el motor de un auto acercarse.

-me...gusta...el...ocaso. -Sangre caía de entre sus labios. Tenia mas de una puñalada en el torso.-no...quiero...morir.

-No te morirás. -Hizo una pausa- ¡AQUI! -Los oficiales enviados, entre ellos dos médicos llegaron a la carrera- tiene múltiples puñaladas.

-Esta consciente.

-Hasta a un lado... -Ordeno uno de los oficiales médicos.-Traed la camilla plegable.

 _Sala de espera. Dos horas después._

Se había puesto en condiciones parte del hospital local para atender a los heridos tras las batallas. Camus miraba sus manos manchadas de sangre, su pantalón también luego de limpiarse las manos en estos. Desde que había entrado al ejercito, la única sangre que había visto era la que provenía de alguna nariz o labio partido.

Esta era la primera vez que tenia contacto con la sangre de un herido de gravedad y lo peor de todo era que se hacia una idea de por que la habían intentado matar. Había acusado a los altos mandos de intentar dejar a su suerte a su camarada, cosa que según Milo era cierto.

El de ojos turquesa, les había confesado que sabía que Defteros no seguía ordenes cuándo organizo el rescate de Isaac.

Escucho pasos y alzo la mirada, Regulus se acercaba a él.

-Aun la están interviniendo.

-Antes que ellos vengan... Dime que viste.

-A Gioca en el suelo y cuchillo para carne de hoja larga. -Informo Camus- es lo único que vi.

-¿Seguro?

-No había nadie, en todo sentido de la palabra... -Replico el piloto- Era el único en la zona y es raro, siempre hay alguien dando vueltas.

-Pase lo que pase, solo diles lo primero. -Ordenó en el subteniente, antes de alejarse. No paso mucho hasta que dos oficiales fueron a buscarlo.

 _Habitación de Camus y Milo. Al amanecer. 7 horas despues._

-¿Enserio?

-Si, parecía que quisieran que dijera que yo la había apuñalado o algo así. -Camus estaba sentado en la cama, recién salido de bañarse por lo tanto tenia el cabello húmedo aun.- Fue peor que las pruebas psicotécnicas. -Golpearon la puerta y ambos guardaron silencio.

-Alistarse, dejaremos la isla por orden de Canceris-Altaris. -Milo y Camus se miraron, sorprendidos de las palabras de Sísifo- aprisa.

 _Hangar del proyecto Assasin. 10 minutos después._

-¡Hey! -Los jóvenes se detuvieron ante el grito, era uno de los mecánicos llegados con los soldados de la alianza asiática. -¿Que hacen?

-Nada que a ti te incumba -Replico mordaz una voz, Regulus se acercaba caminando a paso ligero con el uniforme de los pilotos puesto.- Si no se te informo es por algo.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Soy piloto -informó en tono helado y cuando paso junto a ellos agrego- tengo las claves de Gioca.

Milo se apuro a subir a su mecha, Defteros ya estaba dentro del TLC Géminis Dark por lo tanto podría haber escuchado todo.

-Sistemas en línea. -Notificó Milo, al mismo tiempo que todos los sistemas del Scarlet Nedell le daban el visto para moverse.

-Dejaremos las islas, caballeros, el comandante no nos quiere aquí. -Informó Defteros en tono frio- Leono-Sagitter, clave "Franky".

-Ok.

Los mechas comenzaron a moverse, a la salida del hangar había unos cuantos observando la marcha de los nueve (los ocho mechas del proyecto Assasin y el TLC Frankenstein). Sin duda daría de que hablar por un rato, Milo para sus adentros se preguntaba por que ahora.

¿Tendría que ver que casi mataran a una mujer que había cuestionado en publico el proyecto Assasin y a la Alianza asiática?

Algo le decía que por ahí andaban los tiros.

 _Centro de mando, Portaaviones Poseidón. Unos minutos después._

-No hay derecho a replica Kido. -Sage miro al hombre en la pantalla- no digo que hayas sido tu, pero alguien lo ordeno y esa chica casi muere. -Casi perdemos un excelente piloto, piensa amargamente.

-Es peligroso que se la lleven.

-hay equipo suficiente para atender cualquier urgencia.

-Los mechas ¿También te los llevas?

-Son del proyecto Assasin, obviamente se vienen con nosotros.

-¿Y que hay del ataque a Cuba?

-Tienes suficientes tropas para hacerlo... Seguro podrás. -Hizo un gesto al capitán del navío y los motores se pusieron en funcionamiento.

-Señor, los mechas ya están abordó. -Informo Sísifo en tono marcial. El era el responsable de que se tomara la decisión de dejar la alianza. El intento de asesinato, a pesar de que se lo había intentado ocultar lo máximo posible había salido a la luz y no había forma de aplacar el nerviosismo de las tropas de la O.N.U.

-Mayor Virginius.

-¿Si señor?

-Comunicarse con el capitán Antiko, decirle que vaya al norte de su actual posición.

-Si, señor.

-Que vaya lo mas próximo a la costa siempre que sea posible. Llegado el momento le daremos las coordenadas del encuentro.

-Si, señor. -Replico Asmita, antes de retirarse.

 _Sala de comunicaciones._

Asmita entro y le toco el hombro a Dege¡, este no tardo en ir a buscar café para los dos. Dejando solo al rubio con quien aguardaba ahí.

-Nos vamos...

-Si, lo se.

-¿Sabes algo del ataque a la dama?

-No, pero me había llegado comentarios de que estaba la zona desértica. -Informo Defteros, antes de engullir otra galleta.

-Según me llego, el reporte presentado por los asiáticos, había un grupo dando vueltas.

-Parece que Camus esta mas ciego que tu.

-Eso parece.-Replico antes de sentarse- ¿Falla total o caída de sistema temporal?

-Son seres humanos.

-Falla de sistema por 5 minutos entonces. -Los dedos de Asmita se deslizaron por el teclado, a los breves segundos. Los sistemas de todos los dispositivos (menos los aéreos) dejaron de funcionar en la Islas que dominaban actualmente los de la alianza.

-Que se jodan. -Gruño Defteros.

 _En algún lugar de México._

Kardia observa lo que se instalo como fondo de pantalla a penas abrió el nuevo mensaje. Es una foto de Milo con Camus y Aioria. Su hermano esta sonriendo, la foto lo enfoca bien y le permite al mayor verlo reír de algún disparate.

Solo seis pequeñas palabras habían llegado junto con el programa que se auto instaló en su mecha.

TEN FE, ÉL AUN LA TIENE.

Solo existía una persona capaz de hacer algo así y ese era Asmita. Tal vez el amargo saber de sentirse abandonado le había causado no ver que a pesar de todo... Su hermano tenia esperanzas de verle de nuevo.

-Tratare de tenerte fe, hermano. -No era tonto, reconocía muy bien que ese objeto blanco tras su hermano era una parte de Scar. Milo debería de ser el nuevo piloto como bien sospechaba desde hacia bastante. - Tengo fe... Hermano, pero en ti y solo en ti.

.

 _Continuara_.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

 _Capitulo XIV_

Kardia se despertó, agradecía (y mucho) ésos breves segundos en que su mente demora en terminar de organizar la información de donde esta y en que condiciones. Se gira y mira hacia el techo, entre todo... Es uno de los mejores lugares que ha dormido el ultimo tiempo. Con notoria pereza deja la cama, si fuera por el dormiría un poco más. Parte de su musculatura ha desaparecido... A pesar que comen todos los días, no es capaz de mantener el cuerpo que había poseído antes de ser capturados.

Sale de la modesta casa y se acerca al casi desarmado tambo, Calvera esta sentada sobre un cajón ¿Llorando?

-Hey... ¿Que sucede? -Se apresura a llegar a ella y observa lo que descansa en su falda.- ¿Calvera?

-Es una historia tan triste... Tu gente escribía historias muy bellas...-Se limpio las lágrimas- Perdona por asustarte... La historia es tan triste...y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa ¿La leíste?

-No hablo español, así que... -Miro el gastado libro- ni idea que libro es...

-Mi planta de naranja lima. -Le miro, algo sorprendida de que a Kardia no se le moviera un músculo facial.- Deberías de leerla...es...

-No soy muy aficionado a la lectura. -Cortó las palabras de la mujer- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, claro. -Mascullo algo en su lengua nativa, Kardia no tenia que ser adivinó para saber que criticaba su poco interés en la literatura.

 ** _Zodiac escorpio, dos horas después._**

El mecha avanza de manera automática, de momento no hay necesidad de que Kardia manipule los mandos. Asmita, muy probable ayudado por Degel y Milo (seguramente idea del tercero) envió un paquete de archivos al enlace de su mecha con música que escuchaba en su adolescencia. También había otra foto, en esta estaba Milo con Degel, y un archivo de audio de su hermano.

También había tenido en placer de hablar con Sage Canceris-Altaris, la persona que tenia bajo su mando a todo ser viviente involucrado con el proyecto. La persona que tenia en sus manos las decisiones que podían costarle la vida a su hermano.

No había habido palabras condenatorias por parte de Kardia, pero el entre líneas había sido muy claro. Si algo le pasaba a Milo, se aseguraría que todos los involucrados en su muerte pagaran con su vida.

Calvera de la charla no tenia conocimiento, en lo personal prefería que siguiera así... Ahora marchaban por donde antiguamente deberían de haber pastado las vacas o cualquier otro animal. Según el radar ampliado del Quetzal, no había nadie a mas de 100km a la redonda. En su opinión eso era una excelente noticia.

Observo las pantallas y presto especial atención a esas extrañas alas que emergían de la espalda del Quetzal, jamás se había quitado la duda con respecto a si el Mobile suit (como le llamaba Calvera) era capaz de volar. Sonrió recordando que jamás dijo que el general que iba con él, era la misma persona que lo había secuestrado.

-Van a decir que tengo un Estocolmo bastante importante. -Rio entre dientes y observo el mapa topográfico que poseía su mecha. La pantalla mostraba el llano, según creía había sucedido un combate entre el ejercito de México (o lo que quedaba de este) contra las tropas de la parentela de Calvera hacia mas de 40 años... Ese lugar había sido uno de los últimos intentos de ese bravo pueblo de mantenerse en pie y libres.

Sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda, tranquilamente su mecha podría estar marchando sobre la tierra alimentada por la sangre de los caídos. Había aprendido un poco de la historia pasada de ese conflicto, después de la batalla de Guadalupe (la mas sangrienta de la historia de la guerra), la que había sucedido en esos paramos era la peor.

Muchos hablaban del las batallas de Panamá, pero según los que sabían México había sido el hogar de las batallas mas terribles. Donde mas vigor habían puesto las tropas.

-¿Cuanto falta para salir de este maldito lugar? -Soltó un juramento cuando observo la amplitud del territorio- Ni que fuera Manigoldo para soportar caminar por un cementerio... -Miro el comunicador-Oye Cal...

 **-¿Dime?**

-¿Quetzal vuela?

 **-¿Volar?**

-Si como las aves... Volar.

 **-Si, pero cortas distancias.** -Hizo una pausa- **El vuelo consume mucha energía, por lo tanto..**

-¿Crees que Quetzal pueda cargar mi mecha y sacarnos mas rápido de la pradera? -Le interrumpió, seguía sintiendo escalofríos por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

- **No lo creo, aparte consumiría mas energía...**

 ** _Ciudad, tres días después._**

-¿Y esto que era? -Calvera le sigue los pasos, Quetzal y Escorpio aguardan al costado de un edificio en ruinas mientras sus pilotos salen a explorar.

-Un estadio de fútbol...-Kardia comienza a caminar para destensar las piernas, tras el estacionamiento hay un estadio de fútbol casi completó. Aun se puede leer algo que a Kardia le suena a "Tigre" o algo así. Dado que mucho no entiende el español y trata de asociar la palabra con su par inglesa. -La gente se reunía ahí... Para ver los partidos de fútbol.

-¿Que es fútbol?

-Un juego de pelota...-Sonríe levemente recordando como solía jugar con Milo. Casi ríe recordando la vez que Milo partió una maseta tras un pelotazo, su hermanito (en ese entonces de 5 años) se había largado a llorar pensando que su madre lo dejaría de querer por romper la maseta.- Era muy popular en este continente...

-Ya veo... A los dioses, le gustaba ver los juegos de pelota de mi pueblo. -Calvera se sentó en lo que quedaba de un auto quemado- Se jugaba en ocasiones especiales, en su honor.

-El fútbol es un deporte, no se jugaba para celebrar nada. -Kardia miro el estadio, siente un mala espina ante los tanques cubiertos de vegetación y barricadas que hay alrededor del lugar. Incluso hay artillería antiaérea tras sacos de arena descoloridos. Solo hay una razón para que esos objetos estén ahí.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Ah cuantos has matado?

-¿Que?

-Cuantos...han muerto bajo el yugo de tus armas. -Calvera le mira confundida- Cuantos soldados y civiles...has asesinado.

-Solo al idiota de Huesuda... -Replico serena- aunque... Si no los hubiera capturado...-Se froto los brazos pérdida y parecía a punto de llorar- señor...que hice... -Kardia deja salir un suspiró y se acerca a ella.

Calvera termina llorando en la seguridad de su abrazó.

-Perdona... No debí acusarte... -Susurra- me olvide que también eres una victima de ellos. -Un ruido pone en alerta a ambos. Kardia por instinto pone a Calvera tras si y apunta al responsable del ruido- un niño...- Baja el arma y observa a la criatura morena.

-¿Es un niño? -Calvera se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente y observa a la criatura que debe de tener entre 9 o 10 años. - _Hola ¿Hablas español?_

- _Suelten sus armas._

-Me lleva la...-Kardia se da vuelta y observa a los sujetos que le apuntan a ambos, no necesita saber español para saber que le ordenaron. Las armas hablan por si solas.- Cal... Dile que esa metralleta no tiene balas.

- _Dice que no tiene balas. -_ Las manos tiemblan y las armas se mueven ante la duda. - _Bajarlas, no es necesaria la agresión._ -El niño pasa corriendo a un costado y se coloca tras los adultos.- _Mi nombre es Calvera y él es el Capitán Kardia Antico de la ONU._

-Creo que me presentaste ¿Cierto? -La mujer asiente ante la pregunta de Kardia.

-¿La ONU? -La palabra suena a veneno- Ellos dejaron que los tuyos destruyeran... Mi país. -Dice en ingles al fin.

-Soy griego... -Aclara, al parecer hablar en ingles le trajo un problema-Y tampoco estoy en paz con la ONU.

-Pero sirves a ella. -Acusa el hombre.

-¿Crees que tengo opción? -El hombre sonríe, parte de sus dientes están amarillos y otros negros. Kardia se abstiene de devolver el gesto.

-Veamos... Capitán. -Comienza con un voz burlona- ¿Que hace el señor de la ONU aquí?

-Reconocimiento del territorio enemigo. -Replica Calvera- eso hace. -Kardia se contiene de mirar a Calvera, a ella tampoco le agrada el sujeto. Con algo de suerte no habrán puesto sus ojos en los mechas que aguardan literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _-¿Solo ustedes dos hacen reconocimiento?_ -Ese cambio de idioma no le agrada a Kardia, así que ruega que Calvera sepa sortear lo que sea que trame el sujetó. No tener balas no significa que no sean capaces de atacarlos.

- _Somos la avanzada, el resto espera en retaguardia._ -Si había algo que Calvera tenia muy aprendido, eso era a jamás decir la verdad a quien te apunta con un arma o amenaza con golpearte- _hacemos un mapeo del área._ _-¿Y donde esta el resto?_

-Es confidencial, nosotros no sabemos donde están... Pero ellos saben donde si estamos nosotros. -Replico antes de indicarle a Kardia que comience a caminar con un movimiento de la cabeza- Es por seguridad de todos, no saber donde esta el resto... -Kardia de espaldas al sujeto entiende para donde va la conversación- ya es hora de seguir con el mapeo, informaremos que hay sobrevivientes.

Los hombres aguardan en su anterior posición, apenas doblan la esquina les escuchan correr tras ellos.

-¿Por que ser que no encontramos gente descente? -Calvera le pisa los talones cuando exclama esas palabras. -Abre la cabina Escorpio. -Calvera ordena algo en su idioma y Quetzal comienza a moverse. Kardia sube a su mecha y siente el silbido de una bala rosarle el oído. Las armas grandes no tenían balas, pero las pequeñas si. Cerro la cabina y los sistemas se pusieron en línea.- ¿Cal? -Siente la sangre recorrer su piel y la quemazón voz de la herida.

-Estoy bien... ¿Nos vamos?

-Con suma urgencia. -Ordeno Kardia, antes de alejarse de esa calle.- No se por que disparan, el Escorpio tiene armadura que resiste balas antitanque.

-¿Por que atacarnos?

-No lo se...tampoco me interesa averiguarlo. -Replico Kardia- Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas... Ya no se puede confiar en nada ni nadie. -Ahora, literalmente, estaban solos en México.

...

 _Fin de la tercer temporada._


End file.
